El hilo rojo
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: Un hilo rojo nos conecta, no importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar, se puede estirar, tensar o enredar pero nunca romper..
1. Chapter 1

_El hilo rojo_

 _Capitulo I : El encuentro_

El pequeño niño estaba escondido detrás de un árbol mientras veía a lo lejos que lo buscaban los ninjas de su clan. Sus escapadas de la mansión eran cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez perdía la esperanza de que esta vez no lo encontrarán y lo llevarán una vez más con su padre para que lo castigue brutalmente.

El campo verde que rodeaba la mansión era inmenso así que tardarían en encontrarlo para el alivio de Iori sus perseguidores se estaban alejando de a poco de donde estaba El niño suspiro mientras la brisa movió sus cabellos y un mechón se pego a su nariz causándole cosquillas el soplo y miro arriba encontrándose con unos ojos lilas pertenecientes a una pequeña niña de cabellos morados que se agachaba para hacer contacto visual con el.

—¡Hola! - dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa tan hermosa que Iori no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rápidamente le tapó la boca.

—SHHH -la cayó de repente algo enfadado —Me encontrarán

—Lo siento -se apeno ella — ¿Quieres jugar?-le preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse y el la tomó de inmediato aceptando su ayuda

—No puedo estoy huyendo de mi casa, odio a mi padre

—¿Y tu mamá?

—No tengo -respondió triste y la pequeña niña quiso alentarlo un poco

—¿Tienes hambre? Estoy en un día de campo con mi familia y trajeron mucha comida y yo unos dulces deliciosos -le enseñó una bolsa de gomitas y le colocó un poco en su mano y cuando lo hacía escucharon

—¡Ahí está el niño! -Exclamo un ninja apuntando a Iori quien comenzó a correr seguidos por sus perseguidores

Dieciocho años después...

Era de noche y estaba por querer llover, había sido un día de clases muy duro para Athena y después fue a la casa de Yuki para terminar con un importante trabajo practico que debía ser entregado para mañana, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, caminaba con rapidez, quería llegar lo ante posible y descansar, no se dio cuenta que había entrado a una calle que no era muy transitada, sintió un poco de temor, pero no tanto, ella sabia defenderse y muy bien como cualquier luchadora KOF, siguió caminando evitando algunos borrachos y vagabundos deseando salir de ahí.

— ¿Apurada hermosa? –la voz de ese joven era seductora y suave, la psíquica se detuvo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, ese chico tenia el cabello corto y desordenado de un color cobrizo poco neutral pero por el que cualquier quinceañera hubiese gritado.

Alto pero no fuera de lo común, usando ropas tan ceñidas que parecía imposible que pudiera moverse con ellas puestas. Una camisa larga y blanca que estaba completamente desabrochada, pantalones de cuero negro, adornado con cadenas plateadas, fuertes botas, Athena pudo ver la media luna que tenía tatuado sobre su pecho que representaba al Clan Yagami, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Iori pero no era el, pero sin duda pertenecía al Clan.

— ¿Quién eres? –cuestiono ella tratando de no mostrar temor hacia el joven.

—Eso no importa. –contesto con una demente sonrisa mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo y sus ojos rojos brillaron hambrientos.

Athena al captar sus intenciones intento huir pero los fuertes vientos que lanzo el joven la alcanzaron y la azotaron contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas lograba levantarse y el no espero en acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? –susurro ella, ahora se encontraba asustada de lo que podía llegar hacerle daño.

—A ti. –contesto tomándola de los cabellos y la arrojo nuevamente al suelo y se poso sobre ella desgarrando su uniforme con sus garras que Athena sintió como sus uñas cortaban su piel, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, intento resistirse y con desesperación logro golpearlo la entre pierna pero eso lo enfureció mas. — ¡Bien! Asi me gustas más, te daré una experiencia que jamás olvidaras.

— ¡NO! ¡DEJAME IR!

Gritaba Athena pero todo era en vano, estaba inmovilizada e indefensa, pero no dejo de luchar, llorar desesperadamente suplicándole que la dejara, resistiéndose en todo momento pero sus extremidades no respondía y lo único que logro fue que ese malnacido la golpeara de la peor manera. Ese joven era como un animal salvaje y Athena comprendió que no tendría consideración con ella.

— ¡Suéltala, imbécil! –la voz de Iori resonó furiosa en la mente de Athena, ella lo vio al igual que su atacante, el estaba parado delante de ellos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Iori, es mía! –fue la respuesta del joven sin querer cambiar de idea.

—Ayúdame, por favor. –gimió en voz baja y ahogada Athena. —Yagami...

El pelirrojo parpadeo, su expresión de dolor o compasión o lo que fuera, era mas clara que nunca, su fuego inflamo sus venas, las llamas brotaron de sus manos, golpeo al joven a ambos lados de la cabeza produciendo una explosión purpura que retumbo en todo los huesos de su cráneo se quebraban y recibió la sangre del chico en su rostro, mezclándose con la suya... cálida y espesa... repugnante.

El cuerpo súbitamente inerte del joven cayó arriba de Athena y ella lo aparto espantada lo más que podía del cadáver que yacía a apenas centímetros de ellos, rezumando sangre espesa entre los trozos de hueso y carne, luego Iori la miro y se acerco a ella quien se apoyo contra una pared para poder levantarse.

—Ve a tu casa niña. –le aconsejo Iori antes de querer marcharse pero la voz de Athena lo detuvo y se dio vuelta para verla, ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo. –gimoteo intentando caminar, el golpe que se dio contra el suelo cuando trato de huir le estaba pasando factura y no podía dar ni un paso. —por favor... no me dejes sola aquí.

Le pidió volviendo a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos cosa que no le agrado nada al Yagami, se maldijo por lo que iba hacer, se acerco y la levanto pasando sus brazos por su espalda y sus muslos sorprendiendo a la psíquica, no era su estilo ser gentil y ahora la tenía en brazos.

Durante el camino ella pudo reponerse y dejo de temblar de miedo por lo que acaba de suceder, quedo pensativa mientras miraba hacia un lado.

—Un demonio. –susurro de la nada.

—Asi es Dilan, mejor dicho fue. –aseguro con una sonrisa de lado sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué trato de...

— ¿Violarte? Era su naturaleza, le gustaba torturar a sus victimas antes de asesinarlas, mientras mas hermosa y joven mas lo obsesionaba, su belleza era su maldición... debió haberte seguido todo este tiempo. –dijo Iori, Athena pareció asombrarse por un momento y recordó que lo había visto una vez cerca del colegio. — fue una especie de demente idiota.

— ¿Un Yagami? –dudo en preguntar.

—No, fue adoptado por una tía lejana a la que nunca conocí y gracias a su poder de controlar el viento el Clan Yagami lo acepto convirtiéndolo un miembro más. –le informo como si nada, al parecer no le afectaba en lo absoluto la muerte del chico.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Asamiya y el la dejo sobre su cama, pudo ver con más atención sus ropas desgarradas y las heridas de la chica gracias a la luz de la habitación.

—No te preocupes, ya me curare rápidamente. –le dijo ella algo nerviosa, Iori asintió y sin mas decidió irse dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Gracias. –susurro para luego verlo marcharse.

Había pasado un año desde que Iori salvo a Athena de Dilan, un nuevo torneo se aproximaba KOF 2.003, Athena entrenaba duro con sus amigas y compañeras de equipo que habían llamado como las "High School Girls". Eran como las nueve de la noche y esperaba a su amiga Yuki y a Kyo en la plaza que estaba enfrente del cine dónde hoy se estrena una película y había quedado con sus amigos verla cuando a lo lejos ve venir a Yuki corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡ATHENA! –grito desesperada.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada.

—Kyo esta peleando... ¡Con Iori! ¡Va a MATARLO!

En un parpadeo llegaron hacia el lugar, estaban en un callejón que estaba a un par de calles, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, ambos enfrentándose con una furia nunca antes vista, Kyo por primera vez estaba más lastimado que Iori, noto que ahora era mas fuerte que el.

Las llamas seguían enfrentándose, la expresión de Iori era de satisfacción total al ver que Kyo retribuia a sus ataques y que realmente el castaño quería matarlo, se los decían en sus golpes, su mirada, la furia que sacaba en todos sus movimientos. Iori había entrenado duro para ese momento y sabia que su nueva forma de dominar el fuego purpura había dejado a Kyo en mal estado, las quemaduras en su rostro y brazos debía ser insoportables y dolorosas, pero Kyo también estaba satisfecho y no iba a darse por vencido. Esta pelea lo era todo y lo liberaba, quería la vida de Iori en sus manos.

La polícia y los bomberos no tardaron en presentarse ya que su fuego habían llamado la atención de las pestañas y habían destrozado las calles del callejón, las paredes.

—¡Detengansen! -Grito un policía con un altavoz, Athena consolaba a Yuki y como los policías no obtuvieron respuesta ya que ambos seguían luchando comenzaron a disparar y rápidamente ambos saltaron esquivando las balas, Iori se cubrió detrás de un pedazo de pared y Kyo detrás de un contenedor.

—¡Nooo! -Grito Yuki llorando

—Idiotas ¿Qué se proponen? -exclamo Kyo viendo como seguían con la lluvia de balas.

—¡No dejaré que interrumpan esto! -había gruñido el pelirrojo y haciéndole frente a los policías que sesaron sus disparos.

—¡Ponga las manos sobre la cabeza! -Le ordenaron los policías pero Iori no obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, todo su semblante se oscureció.

Todos vieron como los ojos de Iori se tornaron rojos dándole un aspecto salvaje y los policías estaban dispuestos a disparar nuevamente, Athena quería evitar que lo mataran pero no fue necesario ya que Iori furioso con un brusco giro y todo su poder hizo aparecer en la forma de ocho gigantescas columnas de fuego purpura que se introducio rajando la tierra haciendo estallar todo el lugar, restos de llamas por todas partes y las patrullas incendiadas y los policías que habían sobrevivido pidian refuerzos.

La nube de polvo disminuía dejando ver a Iori jadeante, cansado y rodeado de escombros con restos de fuego purpura.

Athena quedo sorprendida ante esa demostración de poder que había mostrado tener era única e impresionante, Kyo vio a su novia tratando de levantarse ya que con aquel ataque la había lastimado y tosia exageradamente, Kyo fue a Iori sumamente enojado.

— ¡Yagami! ¿Como te atreviste hacer esa idiotez? ¡Está batalla es entre tu y yo! ¿Acaso estas loco?

—¡Cierra la boca, Kyo! -Le grito Iori aun más enfadado

Athena también afectada por el ataque se paró sosteniendose de la pared cerca de ellos mientras escuchaba las sirenas de las nuevas patrullas cerca y de ambulancias, bomberos parecía un caos, Kyo fue a acudir a Yuki y sintió un ruido, algo que se caía de arriba.

—¡ATHENA! -grito Yuki al verla en peligro.

Iori vio con sorpresa como un pedazo de pared caía justo hacia la psíquica y corrió a toda velocidad tan rápido que Athena no alcanzo a reaccionar y Iori cayó sobre ella pesadamente contra el asfalto

Athena abrió sus ojos con horror cuando vio restos de polvo del escombro que iba a caer sobre ella de no haber sido por Iori.

Iori ¡La había salvado! Nuevamente...

— ¿Iori-kun?-Lo llamó varias veces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inconsistente sobre ella, sus brazos aferrados a su cintura y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus pechos y así lo podía verlo, débil y vio como un hilo de sangre caía aun lado de su rostro. — ¡Iori-kun!

 _"Un hilo rojo nos conecta, no importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar, se puede estirar, tensar o enredar pero nunca romper.."_

 **Próximamente capitulo dos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

" _Conciencia"_

Athena había salido de la sala de guardia junto con Yuki, le habían hecho estudios y radiografías y ambas estaban bien solo tenían golpes a causa del "accidente" nada grave, curaron sus heridas y le resetaron algunos medicamentos.

Kyo vio cuando se acercaron a el quien había sido atendido anteriormente y la esperaba, Yuki fue directo a abrazarlo dolida.

—Creí que no iba a volver a verte. -musito ella

—Tranquila, ya pasó -le aseguro correspondiendo a su abrazo y ver luego a su amiga —¿Tu, te encuentras bien Athena?

—Si Kyo, no te preocupes -le respondió con una sonrisa

—Quiero ir a casa -dijo Yuki a su novio

—Si, vamos antes que nos interrogue la policía -sugirió el —¿Vienes con nosotros, Athena?

—No, yo esperare a mi chófer para que venga a buscarme, debe estar en camino

—¿Segura? -Insistió Kyo

—Si, vayan tranquilos

—Está bien amiga, nos vemos -se despidió Yuki alejándose con su novio

Athena quedo dando vueltas por la sala, necesitaba saber como estaba, después de todo el salvo su vida, fue directo a la mesa de entrada y le preguntó a la recepcionista.

—¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra Iori Yagami?

—¿Es usted familiar del paciente?

—Si -mintió dudando

La recepcionista tomó el teléfono y pregunto por Iori, luego colgó.

—Habitación 14, tercer piso, se encuentra en terapia intensiva -esto preocupó mucho a la chica —Para más información debe hablar con el doctor

—Está bien gracias -salió apurada hacia el ascensor, entro indicando el tercer piso

Una vez ahí Athena sin ser vista por nadie entro a la habitación de cuidados intensivos, y lo vio inconsistente acostado en una cama de hospital, estaba conectado a tres maquinas. Tenía una aguja insertada en el brazo siguiendo el pequeño tubo con la mirada, se encontró una bolsa de suero, goteando lentamente y una gran venda rodeaba la cabeza de Iori.

—Iori.. -La puerta se abrió en ese momento entro un medico seguido del enfermero segundos atrás.

—¿Quién es usted? Disculpe pero no puede estar aquí -le reclamó el doctor

—Lo siento doctor, solo quería verlo

—No puede tener visitas por el momento señorita -le informo mientras el medico examinaba los ojos de Iori.

—y... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¿Es usted familiar del paciente?

—eh.. Si soy, soy su, su novia -tartamudeo nerviosa por la mentira que dijo

—grave, hay que esperar que despierte para hacerle más estudios, ahora le aconsejo que vuelva mañana no puedo dejarla quedar señorita -habló está vez con amabilidad

—Está bien, vender mañana doctor gracias por su atención -dijo despacio saliendo de la habitación.

Dos días pasaron y Athena seguía estando al pendiente de la salud de Iori le había dicho al médico que le avisará cuando reaccione y así fue cuando el medico la llamó para informarle que su "novio" había despertado. De inmediato salió directo al hospital, luego de media hora llegó y el medico la hizo pasar a su consultorio.

—Buenos días señorita, Athena

—Buenos días también para usted doctor

—Por favor tome asiento

Athena accedió sentándose delante del doctor.

—Señorita, su novio tiene una lesión cerebral grave... fue un milagro que saliera con vida de aquel accidente. –le explicó sin rodeos, Athena asintió bajando su mirada —Lo bueno es que ya lo desconetamos de las maquinas pero aún tiene que quedarse por unos días más y una vez dado de alta le diré las indicaciones que debe seguir al pie de la letra

En ese momento Athena levanto rápidamente su cabeza ¿Indicaciones? ¿Qué pasará cuando Iori salga del hospital? ¿Sería capaz de hacerse cargo de él? Además Iori jamás lo permitiría

—¡Hey! Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto viendo el rostro pálido de Athena.

—¡Doctor! -Entro una enfermera de repente —Lo necesitan es una emergencia

—Debo ir señorita pero puede pasar a verlo -le permitió saliendo apurado junto con la enfermera

Athena después de dar vueltas por los pasillos decidió entrar para ver a Iori, estaba justo en la puerta cuando la abrió y entro rápidamente. Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo recostado contra las almohadas, su cabeza estaba vendada aun, y su cabello caía desordenado hacia un lado. Miro a la chica con una mirada neutra y sus ojos extrañamente brillaron.

— Buenos días -saludo el de una manera muy tranquila, Athena lo miro sorprendida, su expresión no parecía ser

—Buenos días Iori-kun

—¿Iori-kun? ¿Ese es mi nombre?–dijo el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Athena parpadeo, desorientada, se dio cuenta que Iori no recordaba absolutamente nada y vio como el se sacó el vendaje dejándolo aun lado, luego observo a Athena con frialdad como solía ser Iori Yagami.

— ¿Quién eres ? -Escucho Athena que le decía

—Asamiya Athena. –respondió ella observandolo y no hubo registro alguno

—Athena... -repitió Iori, volteo su mirada un momento como si tratará de recordar pero nada sucedió y volvió a verla — ¿Me conoces?

— Asi es

Ambos se miraron y Iori bajo su mirada luego sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible. Justo la puerta se abrió, era un enfermero joven entro

—Buenos días -saludo el enfermero a la psíquica mientras se acerco a Iori y lo ayudaba a ponerse un poco más cómodo con las almohadas. Iori cerró sus ojos y sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, el enfermero sonrió.—Debes descansar, le daré unos sedantes para que pueda dormir, ¿esta bien? -dijo suavemente.

—Esta bien. -Iori cerró los ojos para no ver la aguja y el sedante.

—Su novia puede venir mañana -Escucho decir justo al enfermero antes de caer dormido ¿Su novia? ¿Habia escuchado bien?

Otra tarde aburrida en el hospital Iori miraba el techo ya que no había nada que hacer cuando vio entrar a Athena a su habitación junto con el doctor.

—Buenas tardes señor Yagami ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? -Pregunto mientras revisaba los ojos del pelirrojo

—Muy bien, ya quiero irme de aquí -murmuro con molestia Iori

—Jajaja mañana temprano será dado de alta y podrá irse con su novia a su hogar -le comunicó tranquilizando a su paciente.

Athena bajo su vista apenada por la mirada de interrogación de Iori, había mentido respecto a ser la novia del pelirrojo cuando no lo era, ni siquiera era su amiga, no era nadie, el remordimiento la mató y en cualquier momento iba a decir la verdad.

— Que bien sus heridas están sanando. -le informo el doctor mientras lo revisaba —¿Aun siente dolor en el cuerpo? ¿O ya cesaron?

—Si doctor, ya no es tanto. -el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y miro a la psíquica —Solo quiero irme con Athena

Lo que dijo dejo a Athena sorprendida, Iori lo dijo con una tranquilidad que no supo que decir. El doctor sonrió mirando al pelirrojo.

—Debe quererlo mucho señor Yagami, la joven no dejo de velar por su salud cuando estuvo inconsistente -Iori volvió a verla.

—Eso no lo sabía, gracias -murmuro y Athena se sonrojo de inmediato.

—No, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas -respondió nerviosa

—Poco a poco va a ir recordando solo hay que tener paciencia igualmente seguiremos con el tratamiento. -Les comunico el doctor

—Está bien doctor -Contestó Athena

—Bueno es todo, los dejo solos, con permiso -el doctor salió de la habitación

El ambiente se torno en un silencio incomodo.

—Y ¿A dónde iré? ¿Contigo?

—Iori.. yo..-como iba a decirle la verdad.

—¿y mi familia?

Athena no supo que responder, se le había pasado eso ¿A dónde iría Iori cuando saliera? Si no recordaba nada, entonces... ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía dejarlo con tantos enemigos que el pelirrojo tenía además del estado en el que se encontraba. No tenía familia, ni amigos, no tenía a nadie. ¿Cómo dejarlo a su suerte después que salvo su vida? No, no podía hacerlo, después de sus valores que sus padres le enseñaron y su conciencia jamás se lo aprobaría.

—Te lo explicaré todo Iori pero por el momento iremos a mi casa. -Contestó notando el ligerísimo gesto de resignación en los ojos de Iori.

Este no dijo nada, solo se sonto al borde de la alta cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, perdiendo sus dedos entre el alborotado cabello rojo. Cerró sus ojos con expresión de profundo dolor. Athena dio unos pasos hacia Iori, le toco levemente el hombro. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, miro la mano de Athena y luego levanto la mirada hacia la joven. Vio su rostro amable, sonriendo y un mechón de su cabello lila cayo hacia adelante.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien -dijo Athena.

 ***Próximamente capitulo tres ***


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

 _"A la mansión Asamiya "_

Era una hermosa mañana soleada y ambos salieron del hospital y fueron hacia el coche dónde enseguida su chofer les abrió la puerta y entraron a la parte trasera del auto.

—A la mansión Akira -le ordenó ella una vez adentro

—Si señorita -Contestó subiéndose también y empezó a conducir.

Después de quince minutos, Iori observaba todo en silencio.

—Ya casi llegamos. -indico Athena rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había.

— ¿Si? -fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a la mansión Asamiya y su chofer ayudaba a bajar el bolso de Iori quien miraba la gran mansión enfrente de el, era de un color perla con numerosos ventanales y grandes jardines, desde ahí supo que Athena venía de una familia acomodada. Athena lo miraba, se veía tan sereno.

—Es mi hogar -comentó la psíquica con una sonrisa y se echaron a andar.

Una vez adentro Iori dio unos pasos observando la sala, con sillones grandes y cómodos que estaban enfrente de un gran televisor, un lugar muy lujoso lleno de cuadros y flores daba un ambiente muy familiar, luego subieron las escaleras. Las paredes eran de un color blanco también muy suave, que formaba un pasillo y a su costado puertas una al lado de la otra y ella abrió una.

—Este será tu cuarto -le dijo ella dejándolo entrar .

Una habitación grande y espaciosa, lo primero que note fue la cama, adornada con un color azul marino que le daba aire de elegancia. Enfrente estaba un escritorio y del otro lado, un equipo de música y un mueble.

—¿Te gusta? -le preguntó amablemente esperando una positiva respuesta.

—Si, gracias -susurro el mirándola atentamente mientras la veía ir hacia la ventana y abrir las cortinas, Athena le parecía una persona bastante sencilla. Algo extrovertida, divertida y tímida, nada que ver a las jóvenes ricas con aires de Princesa ni empalagosas, sonrió para si ¿habría sido feliz con ella? ¿La habrá amado alguna vez?

Le agradaba la joven, le gustaba como siempre parecía estar animada. Cerro los ojos unos instantes, tratando de recordar pero todo lo que logro fue sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Gimió apoyándose contra el colchón de la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de la cubre cama en las manos.

—Ah...

Todo empezaba a nublarse ante el, como una nube negra que cubría sus ojos.

—Athena... -llamo débilmente y ella al notarlo corrió a el preocupada.

—¡Iori!

—Estoy bien -Contestó rápidamente el dando un largo suspiro y abrió sus ojos para verla, se veía tan tierna con su expresión de preocupación. —Athena... ¿Quién soy?

Ella cambio su expresión al asombro y sonrió.

—Ok, te lo diré.

Luego de unos minutos se sentaron en la sala, tomando te y hablando en voz baja, fue ella quien no paraba de hablar, informándole a Iori todo lo que sabia de el, omitiendo la rivalidad con Kyo. Iori parecía sereno, escuchando con atención pero no sentía que esa historia fuera de él.

¿El guitarrista de una banda de rock? ¿El el único heredero de su Clan de mafiosos y que era rico, muy rico?

Iori notaba que Athena no estuviera tan segura de lo que decía.

—Siendo mi novia sabes muy poco de mi

—Es que... nunca me contaste demasiados detalles, Iori. -se disculpo Athena cuando se lo hizo notar.

En realidad lo que Athena decía lo sabia porque Kyo le conto esos conocimientos de los Yagami. Iori jamás le había hablado, excepto en esa ocasión que la salvo por primera vez de ese sujeto.

El pelirrojo tomo un sorbo de su te, sumido en pensamientos. Athena se dio cuenta que por momentos parecía incluso... casi tímido. Pero cuando levantaba la mirada esta era tranquila pero firme, le daba el aire de superioridad que siempre había tenido. Aun cuando el no pudiera recordarlo.

" _¿Por qué tienes miedo de preguntar?" se dijo Athena. "¿Acaso eres más feliz sin saber más? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no volvieras a recordar más? El único que saldría veneficiado seria Kyo ya que no volvería a molestarlo "_

Lo miro con tristeza y quiso alentarlo un poco.

—Iori ¡animate! ¡Ya estas fuera del hospital y pronto estarás bien! -exclamo.

Iori sonrió levemente, su expresión seria no se la quitaría ni la misma muerte, pensó Athena.

Al mirar el reloj, se dieron cuenta que había pasado el tiempo sin que lo notaran. Y no habían comido nada desde que salieron del hospital.

—Iré a preparar algo delicioso -se levanto la chica llendo a la cocina.

La noche llegó y Athena acostada en su cama pensaba en Iori, en esa voz tan tranquila, tan instruido... Quizás ¿Asi seria Iori Yagami de no haber sido criado en el odio y la rivalidad?

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir cuando un grito la despertó, un grito de dolor y de furia. Se trataba de Iori, fue corriendo a su habitación y cuando entro lo encontró sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, jadeante, Athena se acerco aun más.

—Iori...

— ¡Aléjate!

Athena noto que los ojos de Iori estaban empapados de lagrimas y colocó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Como respuesta recibió otro gemido ahogado.

—Me duele...

—Espera... voy a llamar a Akira para llevarte al hospital...- Athena quiso levantarse pero una mano la detuvo.

—No...

—Pero...

— ¡NO!

Esa firmeza... esa irá en su voz...

Athena no sabia que hacer, Iori jadeaba, sus latidos era anormal. De pronto un hilo de sangre salió de entre sus labios y el pelirrojo se llevo una mano al pecho. Athena comprendió... pero ¿Cómo contarle lo del Riot sin alarmarlo?

—Oye... estarás bien. -intento tranquilizarlo tocándole sutilmente la mano. —Ya pasará, te lo aseguro -limpio la sangre de sus labios con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo lo... sabes? -musito Iori, Athena cerro los ojos un segundo, luego respondió.

—Porque... te conozco y se que te pondrás bien

Iori bajo la cabeza.

— ¿De que hablas? Eres mi novia y... ¡No te recuerdo, tu rostro y tu nombre no representan nada!

Athena asintió, por parte era verdad ella no fue nadie importante en su vida, ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente.

—Para mi tu representas algo. -se forzó a decir. —y hasta que te recuperes eso alcanzará ¿Esta bien?

Iori asintió, apretando las sabanas con sus manos reprimiendo el dolor que sentía y también probablemente el temor

—Gracias... -susurro.

 ***Próximamente capitulo cuatro***


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

 _"Decir la verdad "_

Era temprano en la mañana y las clases habían empezado hacía poco. Athena miraba pensativa por la ventana, en alguna parte podía oír a un profesor hablando pero era demasiado lejos, su mente no estaba allí.

¿Cómo estaría Iori? Lo había dejado en la mansión con su chofer y los empleados de servicios, que extraño era... era Iori, y al mismo tiempo parecía inocente como un niño, el mismo que conoció una vez desde niña, si ese era el verdadero Iori entonces era imposible que sintiera odio.

El timbre sonó de repente, sobresaltándola. Al mirar el reloj de la pared, Athena notó que ya habían pasado dos horas, ni lo había notado. Sonrió para sí. Nunca había estado tan distraída en su vida. Salió al patio dónde sus amigas la esperaban sentadas en un banco.

— ¡Athena! -la saludo Malin

—¿Cómo has estado? Hace días que no aparecias por la universidad -comentó Hinako preocupada

—Lo se, ya me pondré al corriente -respondió algo desanimada

—¿Pasa algo amiga? -habló Malin también preocupada, Athena las miro, tenia que sacarlo, tenia que decírselo a alguien.

—Si, de hecho... Iori Yagami está viviendo conmigo -confesó

—¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Hinako aturdida

— ¿Ya... Yagami-san? –tartamudeo Malin.

—Está viviendo contigo en la mansión Asamiya -volvió a hablar Hinako sorprendida

—Si y por favor necesito que no le comenten nada a nadie no quiero que Kyo se entere -Les pidió la psíquica casi como un ruego

—No diremos nada Athena, que desconfianza -se ofendió Hinako

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Malin.

— A causa del "accidente" que tuvo en la pelea con Kyo, Iori perdió la memoria, no recuerda a nadie, ni siquiera a Kyo -reveló y la expresión de las chicas era de total sorpresa —Es por eso que le pedí que se quedara en mi casa

— ¿Hablas en serio? -pregunto con voz trémula Hinako.—Es el rival de tu mejor amigo -le recordó

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Se lo dijiste?

—No, saben que ellos no se comunican seguido conmigo. -murmuro triste Athena, desde niña que sus padres viajaban por el mundo a causa del trabajo, ellos son empresarios muy importantes

Mientras tanto Iori caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión y vio una puerta arrimada dónde se podía visualizar un posters que llamo su atención y entro a la habitación, el cartel decía King of Fighters '97 y vio muchas caras y personas que no conocía, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando se vio a sí mismo en un lugar apartado de todos ellos.

Miro a su alrededor y vio muchas cosas relacionada a ese torneo, sobre una mesita revistas de King of Fighters y una cara de la foto le pareció familiar, tomo el porta retrato y la observo atentamente, en la foto estaba Athena con un joven castaño a quien abrazaba con una amplia sonrisa, sintió una punzada el el pecho, le dolió verla con ese sujeto y no era un dolor físico, también sintió un inexplicable odio hacia el castaño, dejo el cuadro aun lado y comenzó a revisar el lugar buscando fotos, si supuestamente era su novia tendría que tener fotos con el y la sorpresa era que no encontró ni una, solo más con ese sujeto y otras niñas, un viejo y otros dos niños pero ni una de el. Encontró unas cintas casets que tenían el mismo nombre del torneo.

La tarde paso rápidamente y los alumnos salían de la universidad, Malin se acerco a su amiga caminando con ella.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? –dijo Malin, Athena sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Malin... el salvo mi vida.

—Kensou también te salvo una vez y sin embargo no lo llevaste a tu casa. -le recordó sin reproche.

—Si... pero Kensou no perdió la memoria y no quedo tan grave. -se excuso.

—Athena, reacciona es ¡Iori Yagami! Piensa en Kyo. -le dijo lo menos alto posible para que nadie mas oyera.

—Lo siento, pero no voy dejarlo en ese estado. -sentencio mientras veía a lo lejos a Kyo que esperaba a Yuki y la recibía con un abrazo. —Ni aunque Kyo me lo pidiera también.

Malin asintió sonriendo dándole a entender que estaba de su parte.

Cuando Athena llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación para dejar sus libros y descansar, entro y vio a Iori sentado al frente de su televisor viendo un video de los tantos que tiene de los torneos King of Fighters y noto una pila de casets al lado, el la miro desconfiado.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que competía en los torneos King of Fighters? -le cuestiono y tomo el porta retrato con la foto —¿Quién es el y porque no encontró fotos nuestras?

—...- Athena se sintió atrapada no sabia que escusa decir

—¿Sabes que? No digas nada -salió enojado del cuarto y Athena suspiro cansada, era hora de decirle la verdad.

Anochecia y la psíquica estaba sentada en el comedor mientras una de las muchachas de servicio le servía su comida y como noto que Iori no bajaba pregunto por el.

—El joven no desea comer -le respondió la joven empleada

—Tampoco tomo sus medicamentose. -le informo indiscreta la otra empleada

Athena suspiro con cansancio tomando los cubiertos.

— Preparen una charola con su comida yo me encargo de Iori -ordeno y las jóvenes desaparecieron para la cocina.

Después de cenar, Athena fue a la habitación del pelirrojo y entro, la luz estaba apagada y todo estaba oscuro, se lograba ver muy poco, dejo la charola sobre una mesita.

— ¿Iori? -Lo llamo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

La intensa voz de Iori la sobresalto, miro hacia donde provenía esa voz, estaba afuera sentado sobre las barandas del balón, oculto entre las sombras.

— ¿No piensas comer? -pregunto algo enojada.

Ella se acerco a Iori quien fumaba un cigarrillo y no era el único ya que en el suelo yacían varias colillas previamente consumidas, su vista hacia el jardín iluminado por grandes faroles.

—No quiero. -gruño el pelirrojo voltio su vista hacia Athena.

—Pero tienes que comer. -acoto la joven. — Necesitas recuperarte ya que aun sigues en tratamiento y tampoco tomaste tus medicamentos.

El pelirrojo la miro fríamente.

— Eso no te concierne

—... -Athena bajo su mirada sin decir nada, Iori en ese momento se llevo una mano a la frente y añadió.

— Lo siento, no quería hablarte de esa manera

— Descuida. -aliviada, Athena se acerco y se sentó a su lado, hacia un poco de frío y ella se abrazo así misma frotando un poco sus brazos para entrar un poco en calor y vio que Iori usaba una camisa blanca y su pecho descubierto, al parecer el frio de la noche de primavera no le hacía nada.

Ella sonrió y fue un impulso que ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo quien se sintió algo incomodo pero lo reconfortaba.

—Debí decirte que eras un peleador en los torneos King of Fighters -comentó suavemente . —Pero eso no es escusa para que no quieras comer y en vez de eso ¿Fumas? con el estómago vacío

— ¿Qué pretendes? -sonrió Iori, sintiéndose raro, pero colocó su ante brazo sobre la cintura de Athena atrayendola hacia el, ese sonrojo de ella no tardo en presentarse.

Permanecieron muy cerca, los dos observando el hermoso jardín y escuchando a los grillos cantar.

— Tienes que comer, traje la charola..

—¿Quién es Kyo Kusanagi? -pregunto de repente y Athena lo miro iba a decirle la verdad.

—El es tu peor enemigo, el Clan rival a quien odias a muerte. -le informo y Iori abrió sus ojos impresionado, si ella era su novia porque había fotos de ese sujeto en su habitación.

—¿Porque tienes fotos de el?-quiso saber

—Porque es mi mejor amigo.

Ahora el pelirrojo estaba más confundido.

—Pero... eres mi novia

—No Iori, mentí al respecto -suspiro apenada —No soy tu novia, solo dije eso para poder verte en el hospital y saber de ti porque...-hizo una pausa

—¿Porque...?

—Porque tu salvaste mi vida, es por eso que estas en ese estado...

—Dime que pasó Athena ¿No fue un simple accidente verdad?

—Está bien pero necesito que me prestes mucha atención.

Iori no dijo nada dejando que prosiguiera hablando.

— Hace más de mil años atrás existió un dios llamado Orochi quien provocó caos y destrucción a los humanos, los clanes más poderosos lograron detenerlo usando tres elementos "El espejo de Yata, la espada Kusanagi y El Magatama Yasakani", uno sellaba sus poderes, el otro lo inmovilizaba y el ultimo le daba el golpe que lo sellaba. Por muchas generaciones se mantuvo la paz hasta que un día un descendiente de Orochi asesinó a la esposa del líder del clan Yasakani y huyó.

El líder del clan culpó al líder Kusanagi de ese asesinato y en busca de venganza, éste liberó la parte del sello de Orochi que guardaban los Yasakani, formando un pacto de Sangre con Orochi, renombrando su apellido a Yagami; transformando sus llamas escarlata a purpura, el color de las llamas de Orochi.

Por culpa de esa rivalidad muchos miembros de ambos clanes han fallecido, con el tiempo el líder Yasakani perfeccionó sus ataques y salió de su mansión con el propósito de asesinar al líder Kusanagi, lo cual supuestamente cerraría el pacto con Orochi, rompiendo la maldición... y así fue que comenzó la guerra entre ambos clanes y tu tienes ese mismo propósito.

También sufres de esa maldición también "El Riot Blood"

—Es lo que me paso ayer... -susurro Iori y Athena asintió

—Por eso odias a Kyo, estabas obsesionado con derrotarlo ese día que perdiste el control y provocaste ese accidente... donde tu me salvaste

Athena observo el rostro de asombro de Iori y en la luz de la luna noto el dolor que expresaban sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella sintiéndose culpable por haberle contado la verdad.

Iori asintió.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo. -respondió sin interés alguno y Athena fue a la mesita dónde había dejado la charola, tomo el pote con medicamentos, saco una pastilla y tomando también el vaso con agua apareciendo frente del pelirrojo.

—Toma. -dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Iori la miro suspicaz, luego agarro el vaso y la pastilla que le ofrecían

– ¿Un brindis? -le diijo la chica divertida, sabia que el sabor era repulsivo ya que Iori se lo había dicho cuando lo visitaba en el hospital, aunque el se lo tomaba sin problemas, tranquilo.

— ¿Contenta?- pregunto Iori apenas término de tomar el líquido.

—No, debes comer y luego dormir..

—No -sentencio el

—pero Iori, debes alimentarte y...

— Si duermo volveré a soñar.. a ver esas pesadillas nuevamente -habló Iori en voz baja

— ¿Cómo son tus sueños? -pregunto. El pelirrojo la vio a los ojos extrañamente con temor

—Me veo a mi mismo hecho un demonio como si una fuerza sobrenatural me posee, mis ojos son de un rojo y mis manos parecían garras y de ellas caían al suelo grandes gotas de sangre... ahora se dónde me encontraba... en el torneo, todo el mundo huía de mi y yo había destrozado el cuerpo de dos mujeres, no había sentido culpa, ni remordimientos al hacerlo. - Iori levanto sus manos, observándolas como si se tuviera miedo. —Y luego rio, y rio, y rio...

Athena estaba sin habla, pero lo veía y no creía lo que veía, sabia que ese sueño se trató en el torneo '97 dónde Iori había asesinado a sus compañeras "Vice y Mature "

—Eso ya pasó Iori solo debes olvidarlo... -dijo hablando suavemente, bajando un poco la vista. —Ahora, vamos a descansar, lo necesitas.

Iori negó con la cabeza y Athena insistió.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas -se ofreció sonrojada, sabia que luego se iba a arrepentir —Tienes que descansar ya que mañana tenemos que ir al hospital a ver al doctor

Iori la miro con asombro, el sabia que ella no era su novia pero en lo mas profundo de su ser quería que se quedara, no quería que se apartara de el. El asintió levemente, Athena le sonrió.

—Pero antes debes comer -le exigió tomándolo de la mano y llevarlo adentro prendiendo la luz.

Iori obedeció y se sentó en la silla dónde estaba la mesita con su comida, miro el plato con un pedazo de carne, rodajas de papas asadas a su alrededor y un vaso de jugo, comenzó a comer le gustaba.

—Debe estar un poco fría, si quieres voy a la cocina y la caliento

—No es necesario está bien así -contesto Iori sin problemas

Después de un rato ambos se acostaron en la cama, Iori fue quien la cubrió con las sabanas, el cobertor y apago la luz, se acurruco junto a ella quien estaba nerviosa y a la vez sorprendida por esa actitud del pelirrojo, a quien comenzaba a apreciar y querer, sintió lo agradable que era compartir el hecho con alguien, sus ojos se cerraron tratando de dormir mientras la calidez del pelirrojo se espandia por todo su ser.

 ***Próximamente capitulo cinco ***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

 _"A tu lado.. "_

El doctor abrío una puerta dejando pasar a Iori y también a Athena que había insistido en estar con el, mientras la enfermera preparaba la camilla para Iori y un vidrio los separaba, el pelirrojo estaba a solas con la enfermera.

— ¿Qué lugar es ese?

—Le van hacer una tomografía computada, por favor guarde silencio, señorita. –le dijo el doctor

— Acuéstese aquí y relájese Señor Yagami. -Le pidió la enfermera con amabilidad —Vamos a inclinar esta camilla, durante un momento sentirá que esta cayendo, pero no se preocupe, es normal ¿bien?

Iori asintió, Athena se acerco un poco y vio que cerraba sus ojos.

— Es solo por un momento, conserve la calma -le indico la enfermera mietras la camilla en la que Iori reposa se iba metiendo en un gran tubo blanco y brillante, se escuchaba un ruido en toda la habitación, quizás provenía de los paneles que inspecciona aquellos raros aparatos. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente el ruido concluyó.

—Bien, ahora... -Vio que de la boca de Iori salía sangre. — ¡Doctor!

Tanto como el medico y Athena, se alarmaron ante el grito de espanto de la enfermera quien apunto con la mano del otro lado del vidrio, Iori estaba con las manos en la cabeza desesperado.

— ¡Iori! -Grito Athena y el doctor corrió hacia la puerta, entro acercándose a Iori rozando suavemente sus hombros, Iori noto que no era ella y gimiendo irregularmente la llamó.

—Athe... na...

El doctor y la enfermera miraron a la psíquica quien se acerco al pelirrojo

—Eso le pasa algunas veces

— ¡¿Cómo?! -exclamo el doctor sorprendido. — ¿Ya pasó anteriormente?

Athena trago saliva.

—Si...

— ¡¿Y porque no me llamo enseguida que ocurrió?!

—Lo lamento... -fue la respuesta que dio Athena, se voltio a Iori y lo atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo y le susurro despacio —Tranquilo, todo estará bien

El doctor y la enfermera solo observaban, ¿Como esa simple palabra podía bastar para tranquilizarlo? y estando ella a su lado era el mejor remedio que para Iori había encontrado.

Después de media hora que salieron del hospital Athena miraba a Iori dormir profundamente mientras su chofer los llevaba a casa en el auto, el medico le había dado un fuerte sedante y de inmediato le hizo efecto. Noto que no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se inclino para tomar el cinturón y cruzarlo en el pecho de Iori mientras lo abrocha pensaba en el diagnóstico que el medico le dio.

 _"No hay señal de mejora, era lo opuesto parecía que estaba recayendo aun más. Después de lo que Athena le informo al doctor de sus pesadillas, el le dijo que era habitual que sucediera, sin embargo ni soñando imágenes claras y vividas de nada servía._

 _¿Entonces no volverá a recordar?_

 _No sabia exactamente, podrían ser días, meses, hasta años o también toda su vida._

Athena no tenía problemas en cuidarlo hasta que recupere la memoria pero también temía que Kyo la descubriera y peor que Iori recuperara la memoria y atacarla, suspiro reposando su cabeza sobre el asiento, el la necesitaba y no lo iba a dejar al menos por el momento.

Al otro día Athena ordenaba su cuarto tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo ya que era sábado y no tenía que ir a la universidad. Tocan suavemente la puerta.

—Pasa. -Dijo en voz alta pensando que son una de las mucamas con su desayuno pero era Iori quien entro y se puso roja de la vergüenza ya que estaba usando un vestido rosa transparente para dormir y se podía ver su ropa interior.

—Lo siento no pensé que eras tu -dijo tomando un saquito que estaba en la cama cubriéndose.

Iori había quedado perplejo por unos segundos, Athena era una mujer muy atractiva, sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad viendo el cuarto desordenado y una guitarra roja llamo su atención.

—Perdón por el desorden... es que con la universidad y mi carrera artística casi no tengo tiempo para nada. -se disculpo apenada ella mientras lo veía tomar su guitarra.

— ¿Artística?

—Si, soy cantante de J-pop

—Vaya... -dijo solamente tocando unas notas con la guitarra, esos sonidos le parecían tan familiar.

—Sabes, he escuchado que te gusta tocar la guitarra. -Comentó ella y recordó un lugar a donde podían ir ya que le hicieron propaganda toda la semana. —Hay un parque de diversiones está tarde en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, muchas bandas de Rock tocará ahí, lo hacen todos los años ¿Quieres ir?

—Claro

Eran las cinco de la tarde y una larga fila se extendía por casi tres cuadras frente al parque de diversiones, el lugar estaba repleto de niños, jóvenes, adultos y por supuesto la prensa, Athena usaba un gorro de lana negro y unas gafas para que no la reconocieran y un vestido rojo con bolados y unos sandalias para combinar se veía muy hermosa.

Ambos estaban muy conmocionados por la gran atracción, sólo desde afuera el parque se veía espectacular, lleno de luces y con algunos juegos ya funcionando llamando aun más la atención. Cuando entraron al parque la vista de Athena se colocó a un juego que se llamaba "La casita del horror" Athena se paró justo enfrente, había una cola y entraban grupos de seis personas.

—Entremos aquí -dispuso la psíquica con el pelirrojo e hicieron la cola.

Cuando entraron Athena miraba a todos lados y salió un muñeco de un murciélago de la nada y esta se sobresalto saltando hacia atrás chocando con Iori.

— Lo siento -se disculpó, el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

— Descuida.

La caminata siguió con las demás personas de su grupo y el pelirrojo aun veía Athena seguía mirando atenta por todos lados.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Claro que no -respondió como si nada Athena cuando escucho un grito desgarrador y se sobresalto bastante que tuvo que tomar el brazo de Iori con fuerza, el río suavemente siguiendo el camino.

— ¡Oye!, no te burles-le dijo ella media enojada pasando enfrente de el demostrando que no tenía miedo, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una piedra que estaba en el piso y callo de lleno al piso.

—Oi, demonios. -oyó gruñir a Iori que le recordó al viejo Iori.

Se volvió sobresaltada... pero todo lo que vio fue al pelirrojo en el suelo, Iori Yagami había tropezado con una estúpida piedra de decoración del lugar que estaba en su camino, no pudo evitar echarse a reír y Iori rio con ella nuevamente con suavidad. Athena aliviada al saber que no era ese Iori del pasado.

Luego a la montaña rusa que ocupaba la gran mayor parte de todo el parque, cuando subieron al carro, el juego inició a poca velocidad con una música muy animada de fondo, empezando lentamente a subir por una pronunciada cuesta, Athena sintió miedo y tomo fuerte la mano de Iori, una vez que el carro estaba en la cima y después bajo a toda velocidad, ella gritaba cerrando sus ojos, Iori solo sonreía, una sonrisa única, el recorrido termino en casi dos minutos, dejando a la psíquica en un estado lamentable, ya no tenía puestas ni sus gafas ni su gorro, su cabello desordenado, Iori era el único que mantenía su apariencia perfecta

— ¡Woow! ¡ Fue increíble! -exclamó una vez abajo Athena con una gran sonrisa, no se arrepentía de haber subido.

— ¿Quieres volver a subir? -le invita Iori

— Ni lo pienses

Iori rio despacio por la expresión de miedo de la chica. Así siguieron subiendo a cada juego que se le cruzaba en el camino, gritando, riendo y por lo menos la psíquica llorando de la emoción por toda la adrenalina, sencillamente se ocupaban a disfrutar del parque más sensacional que habían visitado en su vida.

También habían grupos de chicos fanáticos del Rock, ya que cargaban bolsos lleno de accesorios como llaveros, chapitas y colgantes de bandas de Rock. Algunos tenían hasta en una de sus mejillas dibujado con maquillaje brillante el logo del los grupos, usaban gorras con los mismo logo y uno una cinta en la cabeza… en verdad, más parecía que iban a un concierto a que estaban de paseo en un parque.

Ya estaba anocheciendo pero aun faltaba para el cierre del parque, eran casi las nueve y ya ambo estaban algo cansados, algo a lo lejos llamo la atención de Athena.

— Iori, mira - dijo la psíquica atrayendo su atención y miro dónde ella le indicaba, una gran Rueda de la Fortuna moverse a poca velocidad y llena de luces.

— Vaya.. -Susurro el

—¡Quiero ir, vamos!

Ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el lugar, la cola era intensa pero marchaba rápido así que después de quince minutos ya estaban por subir, había un letrero que sólo la vuelta duraba diez minutos

La fila era tan extensa como la de la montaña rusa, pero también avanzaba con la misma rapidez así que después de 20 minutos ya estaban apunto de subir.

—¿Quienes siguen? -Escucharon la voz de la encargada y ambos subieron al carro, no eran muy amplios, había un asiento en cada lado para dos personas y podían pararse pero nada más, pero los ventanales que empezaban donde termina los espaldares de los asientos rodeaban todo el carro permitiéndoles una vista panorámica del paisaje.

— Que alto -murmuro Athena viendo por la ventana junto con Iori

—Las personas se ven tan pequeñas. -Comentó Iori

— Hace calor aquí… -dice Athena abanicándose femeninamente con sus manos. — ¿Se podrá abrir las ventanas?

—Creo que no está permitido -Contestó Iori viendo un cartel de advertencia. — Cuando bajemos iremos a tomar algo

—También a comer, tengo hambre -murmura Athena sonrojandose un poco y desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

Y así pasaron los diez minutos...

— ¡La vista fue preciosa! - Exclamo Athena saliendo del juego

— Fue entretenido -habló el compartiendo su emoción.

El ambiente era divertido para Iori y Athena quiénes caminaban por el parque a la par vieron una pequeña cafetería y fueron a una de las mesas con sombrillas de afuera del local, se sentaron y pidieron a la mesera algo tomar y una comida rápida para comer.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que te parece el lugar? -Pregunto con curiosidad Athena

—Me gusta -respondió solamente el con una media sonrisa y eso bastava para ella sabiendo como era realmente Iori.

Después de que comieron y quedaron hidratados con tanta gaseosa salieron del pequeño restaurante y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

—¿Ahora dónde quieres ir? -pregunta Iori, la chica pensó por un momento cuando vio a una pareja conocida a lo lejos, era Kyo con Yuki.

—Ven. -le dijo, no quería que Kyo los viera.

— ¿Pasa algo? -quiso saber el pelirrojo

—Si, ven conmigo ¿si? -pregunto ella con una linda sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano, Iori supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Por qué...? -dijo preocupado.

—Es... Necesario que vengas. -Fue toda la explicación que le dio cuando lo tiro de la mano hacia el lado contrario a donde se dirigían.

Así caminando rápidamente y mezclándose con las personas tratando de serenace.

— ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Iori deteniéndose y negándose a seguir a Athena en su errático camino.

Athena rio inocentemente.

—No... no quería ir por allí... Vi a alguien que no me agrada en lo absoluto... -mintió sintiéndose estúpida, pero Iori sonrió negando con la cabeza, aceptando esa excusa.

—Eres graciosa. -murmuro.

Unas luces diferentes en tonos rojos llamo la atención de ambos encontrándose con una decoración apasionada a la vista y en un rincón que decía "Túnel del Amor"

—¿quieres entrar? -le propuso el haciendo que Athena se sonrojara levemente.

—Es que... es solo para pareja

—No veo un letrero que diga eso -Contestó el mirando a su alrededor, eso hizo reír un poco a Athena

—¿Entrarías conmigo?

—Claro, es solo un juego -afirmó el y ambos hicieron la fila para entrar.

Después de unos minutos cada pareja pudo entrar en el perímetro, "El Túnel del Amor" basaba en un paseo en un pequeño bote por algo que parecía simular un río, el ambiente era realmente romántico, con música suave, luces finas y decoración por demás tierna, aunque las parejas entraban casi al mismo tiempo cada bote estaba separado por una distancia que no les permitía ver a las otras parejas.

—vaya, es como si en verdad fueran estrellas. -dice Athena mirando hacia arriba contemplando el techo que representaba el cielo nocturno.

—Asi parece -murmuro Iori viendo a su alrededor, la música y la iluminación era excelente.

—Como si estuviéramos navegando bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas - saca una mano para tocar el agua. —Que romántico

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

—Asi es.. -dijo comenzando a mover su mano jugando con la fría agua. —No he tenido novio

—¿y yo? -Quiso saber

—No qué yo sepa, tu obsesión era Kyo -detiene su mano sosteniendo una pequeña cantidad de agua en ella que empieza a filtrarse lentamente entre sus dedos.

—Ni siquiera se quien es..-comentó recostándose en el respaldar de su asiento.—y no quisiera saber, siento que nunca me he sentido tan tranquilo hasta que desperté en ese hospital

—Iori...-Se acerco a el.

—Se que debo irme de tu casa e ir a la mía ya que no soy tu novio y no nos une nada pero... -Hizo una pausa y el corazón de la chica empezó a latir fuerte. — no puedo

—yo tampoco quiero que te vayas Iori. -Añado ella con sinceridad —Tampoco te dejaría ir...

Era tarde y querían ir a casa, caminaban hacia la salida cuando alguien cerca la llamó.

—¡Athena!-la saludo Yuki junto con Kyo quien vio con sorpresa quien la acompañaba

—¿Yagami?

—¿Kyo? -Habló Iori al verlo y tenerlo en frente.

Se quedaron mirando, Kyo apretando fuertemente los puños, recordando el odio con que Iori lo había enfrentado durante la pelea que fue interrumpida por los policías, los golpes, el fuego purpura quemando su piel. ¿Por qué Yagami estaba con ella? Sin pensarlo quiso darle un golpe en la cara pero Iori ágil lo esquivo y antes que empezaban una pelea Athena se puso en el medio deteniendolos.

— ¡YA BASTA! - grito Athena y la expresión de Kyo fue confusión cuando su amiga lo miro con reproche. —Tenemos que hablar

—Está bien. -Kyo se alejo unos metros con Yuki esperando a Athena.

—Iori, esperame aquí ¿esta bien? -Le dijo y el asintió dudando

Una vez que la psíquica se acerco a la pareja.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo con Yagami? -pregunto enojado el castaño.

—Athena, es el demonio de Iori Yagami...

Athena se llevo un dedo a los labios callando a Yuki.

— ¡SHHHHH!

Kyo sudo una gotita junto con su novia.

—No comprendo nada Athena. -dijo luego en voz baja. — ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

—No recuerda nada.-confesó ella, Kyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Nada?

—Asi es. Kyo este es un tema muy delicado que debemos hablarlo en otro sitio. -insistió Athena.

—Bien, te espero en mi casa mañana. -le dijo serio y molesto.

Athena asintió y tanto como su amigo y Yuki se fueron, Athena volvió con Iori con expresión cansada.

— Kyo... lo he visto en mis sueños... ¡Aaaah...!

Athena lo vio como levantaba su mano y se la llevaba a su cabeza, cerrando un ojo, le costaba trabajo aguantar el dolor.

—Iori...

—Es fuerte y lo más gracioso es que lo odio aun sin recordar nada -murmuro.

—ya vendrán por si solo, ya veras. -lo reconforto colocando una mano en su hombro y Iori la miro pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me acordará de todo? -pregunto Iori de la nada.

Los ojos de Athena se humedecieron.

— ¿Aun estarías a mi lado?

—Si Iori, por mí parte si estaría a tu lado.. -le aseguro.

Sabia que el la necesitaba, hubo noches que Iori despertaba con un grito, temblando bruscamente la empujaba temiendo lastimarla, sus sueños eran violentos, como el mismo mataba a personas por placer.

—Vamos a casa. -le propuso Athena y el sonrió.

Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar, Iori se detuvo en su primer paso llevándose una mano a la cabeza con un gemido.

— ¡Iori...! -Athena lo tomo de los hombros, nuevamente esos dolores, había creído que ya estaba mejorando pero esos dolores eran seguidos, el la nombró con desesperación. — Aquí estoy.

Iori se agachó jadeando y Athena lo sostenía estando a su lado, ambos se abrazaron.

—No lo aguanto más Athena...

Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Quiero que desaparezca... -Término diciendo, Athena sintió que lloraba aunque no podía verlo

Después de unos minutos el se fue calmando y el dolor desaparecía pero aún quedaron asi abrazados y el pelirrojo se aferró aun mas a ella sorprendiendola, la abrazo con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

— ¿Eh.. Iori? -Susurro algo sonrojada

—Athena... tu... -A Iori le costaba decirle lo que sentía —Eres mi fortaleza, mi nueva vida ahora.

Athena abrió aun mas sus ojos, no esperaba que Iori le dijera esa confección.

—Solo estando a tu lado el dolor por más inaguantable que sea no siento temor alguno

Ella no supo que contestar, solo acariciaba su espalda, muy junto a él y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...

—Solo quisiera recordarte para poder agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí... es por eso que deseo solo estar contigo porque... tengo sentimientos hacia a ti.

Athena sonrió sorprendida, le agradaba lo que escuchaba.

—Yo... también siento lo mismo Iori, creo que me gustas.

El pelirrojo rio suavemente, se sentía sumamente feliz. Athena estaba emocionada, nunca pensó que algún día sentiría algo tan lindo por Iori, ese nuevo Iori sin recuerdos la había enamorado y tampoco imaginaba su vida sin el y este la quería con ella y eso era suficiente para el.

—Prometo que estaré a tu lado, Iori... Lo prometo. -Le dijo con la más pura sinceridad. —Con o sin recuerdos

El sonrió satisfecho acariciando el cabello de la psíquica con suavidad y poco a poco dejo de abrazarla para verla a los ojos, esas pupilas color lilas húmedas que lo miraban con amor, no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla sonrojada y darle un suave beso en sus cálidos labios.

 ***Próximamente capitulo seis***


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

 _"Expresando sentimientos"_

Paso un mes después de la salida al parque de diversiones y Athena ya había ido a la casa de Kyo para explicarle lo que sucedía con Iori. Los días que paso Athena con el pelirrojo fueron muy placenteros, se dio cuenta que este Iori era un buen amigo, siempre sereno a veces serio y salía ese carácter que identificaba al antiguo Iori pero ambos amaban pasar el tiempo juntos saliendo de compras al centro comercial a gastar dinero en ropa y accesorios, a Iori le parecía divertido verla salir vestida de negro usando una gorra de lana y lentes oscuros, según ella para que los fans no la reconocieran y también platicaban de temas como la música y estilo de peleas aunque el no recordaba porque peleaba pero sabia como y con que, como técnicas y formas de ataque que a veces dejaba sin palabras a la psíquica deseando que fuera su nuevo maestro, llegando a quererse uno al otro.

Una tormenta se había desatado y Athena estaba recostada sobre el sillón de la sala con una hoja de papel y una lapicera pensando en una nueva canción mientras tarareaba iba tachando y escribiendo nuevamente, una pila de bollos de papel estaba dispersadas por el suelo en cambio Iori se encontraba leyendo un libro en otro sillón con una tasa de café en su otra mano, el timbre sonó llamando la atención de ambos, Athena se levanto preguntándose quien sería con esta gran tormenta y cuando apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño.

— ¿Kensou? –pregunto Athena sorprendida, tenia su cabello húmedo y se veía pálido, usaba un piloto azul que lo cubría de pie a cabeza.

—¡Athena! -Exclamo dándole un fuerte abrazo

—Creí que estabas con el maestro en China -comentó deshaciendo el abrazo con discreción.

— Volví. -Sonrió –Malin me dijo que estabas en peligro y no dude en tomar un avión a Japón.

— Ah Malin - susurro ella algo molesta por su amiga y giro su cabeza para el sillón, lo raro era que Iori no estaba.

—Sabes te extrañe. -Admitió el caminando hacia la sala.

—A sí.. -Dijo solamente nerviosa llendo también a la sala, Kensou se sacó su piloto dejándolo aun lado al parecer no tenía intención de irse, tenia miedo que viera a Iori y todo se complicará, debía hacer que el psíquico se fuera. —Kensou estoy bien no es necesario que dejes tus entrenamientos mejor vuelve con el maestro

El chico quedo algo dolido por el comportamiento de Athena, era como si no le diera gusto su llegada ya que lo estaba despachando de nuevo a China.

—Pero quería verte y saber de ti.. -Respondió algo triste haciéndole sentir mal a Athena.

Ella se acerco aun más a el siendo más amable.

—No se que fue lo que te dijo Malin pero me parece que es mejor para ti seguir con tus entrenamientos, es importante para mi.

—¿Enserio? -Pregunto el más animado

—¡Claro que sí! Tu eres mi mejor amigo

—Amigo... -Dijo lo último con algo de melancolía. —Quisiera ser mas que eso...

—¿Qué...?

—Sabes de lo que hablo Athena.-suspiro tomando valor para decirle lo que tanto quería confesar —Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, como nos salvaste al maestro y a mi de ser atacados, apareciste muy dispuesta como toda una heroína y en ese preciso momento yo me enamore de ti

Athena quedo boquiabierta sin saber que decir y Kensou prosiguió..

—También recuerdo cuando me abrazaste en agradecimiento cuando te salve, admito que me sentí en las nubes -seguía expresando

—Kensou...

—Si alguien me preguntará que es lo que más quiero en esta vida diria que a ti..

—Ya no sigas..-lo interrumpió ella dándose vuelta sintiéndose peor pero el la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la dio vuelta despacio para que lo mirara a los ojos

—Se que aun tu no sientes lo mismo pero si lo intentamos...

—¡No! -nuevamente lo interrumpió y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y mirarlo con tristeza para decirle lo que ella solo sentía por el de la manera más correcta sin lastimarlo —El día que los conocí al maestro Chin y a ti yo sentí realmente que había encontrado una familia y cuando tu me salvaste fue como si me demostrará que eras un buen amigo porque es eso lo que siento por ti Kensou... -Admitió bajando su mirada para no ver las lagrimas de su amigo que no dejaban de fluir —y ese sentimiento no va a cambiar

—Pero yo te amo... -dijo entrecortado aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar y por primera vez desde que se conocían e hizo algo bastante atrevido, se inclino para besarla.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas. -lo rechazó ella apartándose un poco de el.

—Athena... solo te pido una oportunidad de intentarlo, sabes lo difícil que fue decirte esto pero.. ¡Te amo!

— ¡Ya basta!-grito Athena. —yo te quiero pero como un amigo un ¡Hermano!

—No, no es cierto...- iba a seguir persistiendo en besarla cuando de repente algo lo tiro hacia atrás, haciéndole caer al suelo. — ¿Pero... que?

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los fieros ojos de un pelirrojo observándolo enfurecidos.

—Ya... ¡Yagami! -exclamo Kensou. Se puso de pie de un salto, con su estilo de pelea de siempre extendió un brazo para proteger a la psíquica. — Tranquila Athena yo peleare con el.

Unas pequeñas bolas psíquicas salieron de los dedos del chico. Athena no alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que golpeara a Iori le lanzo un puñetazo pero para su sorpresa, cuando el brillo y las pequeñas bolas desaparecieron, vio que Iori había bloqueado el ataque con facilidad. Su aspecto era tan despiadado como la del Iori que conocía, pero pronto Sie le iba lanzar una psycho ball.

— ¡Detente! -Athena se interpuso entre ambos, pero Sie vio claramente que estaba protegiendo al pelirrojo.

—Pero ¿Qué es esto? -Cuestiono confundido Kensou

—Iori está viviendo conmigo por un tiempo

— ¡¿Qué?!

—El perdió la memoria no recuerda nada y...

—¡¿Y por eso lo metiste a tu casa?! -exclamo y los celos lo dominaron al verlo junto a Athena

—Kensou yo...

— No tienes porque explicarle nada, ya le dejaste en claro lo que sientes por el -la interrumpió el pelirrojo dando a entender que había escuchado todo y la mirada fría hacia el psíquico y terminó tomando la cintura de Athena atrayendola hacia el.

—Claro, que idiota soy. -la cara del chico enrojecieron, estaba muy enojado —yo expresando mis sentimientos y tu ya tenias quien te entreteniera. -Apretó sus puños con fuerza —Eres una...

—¡No te atrevas a ofenderme, Kensou! -Exclamo Athena dolida por su amigo

—Adiós Athena -fue lo último que dijo tomando su piloto y saliendo de la mansión.

Una vez que se fue Athena suspiro cansada y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones con una expresión de tristeza, Iori fue también y se sentó a su lado.

—yo siempre presenti que había algo más que amistad, solo que no quería admitirlo porque era mi amigo. -murmuro ella y Iori la tomó de la mano para reconfortarla

— Con el tiempo lo va entender, no te preocupes

— Eso espero. -sonrió Athena y se volvió hacia el apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, cerrando los ojos mientras que el acariciaba levemente su cabello purpura.

 **Continuara ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

 _"Estar contigo"_

Eran como las ocho de la noche y Iori toco la puerta de Athena para ver si se encontraba y la abrió pero ella no estaba, pensó que estaba sentada en su cama con su guitarra en sus manos y unas hojas de papel que eran partituras y arriba una pluma con la que escribía versos de su nueva canción y ahí estaban las cosas menos ella.

Entro y tomo las hojas, mientras leía se dio cuenta que era una canción muy buena y en lo mas profundo sentía que era para el, tomo la guitarra haciendo la música.

 _Estar contigo_

 _es como tocar el cielo con las manos_

 _como el primer día en verano_

 _como en un cuento_

 _estar contigo..._

En ese momento entro Athena con una sonrisa miro a Iori prosiguiendo la canción.

 _Estar contigo_

 _desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_

 _descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro_

 _lo dejo todo_

 _por un momento_

 _estar contigo_

Poco a poco Iori término con unas melodías dejando la guitarra aun lado.

—Lo siento yo..

—La escribí pensando en ti Iori -confesó dejando a Iori sorprendido a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿En mi?

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

—¿Porque?

— Porque soy la única persona que tienes en este mundo de olvido.

Con esa respuesta Athena se quedo esperando la reacción de Iori y poco a poco el pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, la chica miro con asombro al ver sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Asi es. –dijo suavemente Iori y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Athena atrayéndola hacia el para verla. —No quisiera recordar nunca porque presiento que eso seria perderte y en verdad estoy bien asi...

—Io...ri -murmuro ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiéndo una gran culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo sentía una felicidad —¿Qué sientes por mí, Iori?

—yo te amo.. -Susurro estrechandola en sus brazos para luego besarla.

 _Yo siento que tu compañía_

 _es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida_

 _la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

 _de todo lo que tengo_

 _es lo mas importante_

Athena sintió que se estremecía cuando los labios de Iori tocaron los suyos moviéndose, sintiendo su sabor, su aliento mientras que el acariciaba su espalda y sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, poco a poco la iba recostado sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarla.

—Athena... -dejo la frase sin terminar en sus labios, no hacia falta porque su expresión era de súplica, quería amarla físicamente, la necesitaba.

Ella sonrió volviendolo a besar dándole a entender que también lo deseaba tanto o más que el. De a poco el pelirrojo iba retirando su ropa sin dejar de besar cada parte del cuerpo que iba desnudando, las mejillas de la psíquica enrojecieron cuando sintió que Iori humedecia sus pechos con sus besos y se aferro a el cuando empezó después a besar su cuello, nunca había sentido algo tan lindo y placentero en su vida, Iori siendo apasionado, tan lindo.

—Iori... -gimió sintiendo un calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras el seguía con su tarea.

Sin duda Athena estaba excitada, su cuerpo respondía con libertad y Iori viéndola a los ojos le decía que todo estaría bien mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

 _Estar contigo_

 _es como un sueño_

 _del que no quiero despertar_

 _cierro los ojos y no estas_

 _Vivir contigo es mi deseo_

 _es todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _y a tu lado puedo ser_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

Una sola persona, eran uno solo completamente, sus besos se intensificaba mientras una de las manos de Iori bajaba acariciando las piernas de Athena que rodeaba su cintura, besos fuertes e intensos, cargados del más puro amor y necesidad, manos firmes a la hora de recorrer sus cuerpos. Sabían exactamente donde tocar y como o por lo menos así lo sentían.

Athena de verdad no se reconocía, no paraba de gemir y decir su nombre en cada estocada que Iori le enviaba, quería llenarse de el, llenarlo de ella, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

 _Estar contigo_

 _es que cada día sea diferente_

 _siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme_

 _es como un juego que me divierte_

 _estar contigo_

 _Siento que tu compañía_

 _es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

 _la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

 _de todo lo que tengo_

 _es todo lo que es importante_

El sol empieza a salir y los escasos rayos del sol entran delicadamente por la ventana iluminando con sutileza a la pareja que se encuentran durmiendo placidamente abrazados. Poco a poco Athena comienza a despertarse abriendo lentamente sus ojos de color lila acto seguido levanto el brazo del pelirrojo y lo deja despacio en la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación de al lado que era la de Iori, se levanto aun desnuda, tomo una bata y se la colocó y abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, era una de las muchachas de servicio y se le cruzo una idea.

—Suki, ven aquí y no hagas ruido.

—Señorita Athena, si dígame que se le ofrece -contesto con respeto la joven

—Por favor dile a la cocinera que prepare un desayuno completo para Iori y para mi, trae café, huevos, jamón, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

La joven se sorprendió un poco al saber que el pelirrojo y la señorita hayan dormido en la misma habitación, pero era obvio ya que eran novios.

— Enseguida señorita Athena -sonrió la joven bajando las escaleras.

Volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta y vio a Iori despierto que la miraba.

—Buenos días -susurro el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Buenos días también para ti Iori san -saludo también ella tímidamente fue hacia el y se recostó a su lado —mande a traer el desayuno

—Si escuche que pedias un desayuno completo, café, huevos, jamón y pan tostado

—Y jugo de naranja -termino diciendo ella con una sonrisa —Es fuente de vitamina C

—Si. -dijo y la mirada de Iori se entristeció.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Anoche volví a soñar que peleaba con Kyo, fue en el torneo

—¿Estas empezando a recordar?

—No lo sé y no me interesa -la mano de Iori se deslizo por la mejilla de Athena lentamente. —No quisiera que eso pasara nunca

—Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado

El pelirrojo se inclino para besarla tiernamente en los labios. No pudo evitarlo, esa chica era tan dulce. Sus labios invitaban a ser basados. No comprendía como era posible que le haya sido indiferente.

— Oh Iori.. -dijo Athena sintiendo nuevamente como sus mejillas ardían.

—Te quiero... -susurro Iori, su voz cargada de emoción.

 _Estar contigo_

 _es como un sueño_

 _del que no quiero despertar_

 _cierro los ojos y no estas_

 _Vivir contigo es mi deseo_

 _es todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _y a tu lado puedo ser_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)..._

 _Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

 _Estar contigo (estar contigo)_

 _es como un sueño (es como un sueño)_

 _del que no quiero despertar_

 _cierro los ojos y no estas_

 _Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)_

 _es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)_

 _y a tu lado puedo ser_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_

 _solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

 **La canción "Estar contigo" pertenece a Alex Ubago**

 **Les recomiendo escucharla es muy linda y próximamente capitulo ocho.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

 _"Sabia que este día llegaría."_

En uno de los bancos de la plaza estaba Kyo sentado con la mirada en un paquete que sostenía en sus manos, suspiro cansado, lo tenía decidido y aun dudaba de hacerlo, este paquete de forma cuadrada era la única forma de que Iori recuperara la memoria, era una de sus peleas más fuertes que tuvo con el Yagami en el torneo y lo peor la traición de Athena cuando la citó a su casa y hablaron en el jardín, lo que no sabia Athena era que en ese jardín había cámaras y no solo ahí sino en toda la mansión por la seguridad de los Kusanagi.

Y ahora era la novia del pelirrojo que al ver ese disco el la odiaria para siempre, corrección los odiaria para siempre, pero debía hacerlo, era inaudito que su amiga sea la novia de su rival, sentía que se estaba robando su atención, era su mejor amiga y confidente, ya casi ni la veía, ni siquiera hablaban como solían hacerlo antes, además que ya era hora de terminar esta guerra con Yagami de una vez por todas. Miro hacia el correo que estaba enfrente levantándose y caminando hacia el lugar.

...

Después de esa noche que pasaron juntos, Iori y Athena estaban más unidos que nunca, dormían juntos como si estuvieran casados, pero no sabían que esa hermosa felicidad que sentían no duraría mucho.

Iori practicaba en el jardín de la mansión artes marciales aprovechando el sol de la mañana una de las mucamas de limpieza lo interrumpió acercándose a el con un paquete blanco en sus manos.

— Siento haberlo distraído señor Yagami pero le llegó este paquete. -Le dijo la joven entregándoselo.

Iori lo tomo extrañado ¿Un paquete para mi? Era algo raro para el ya que nadie sabía que vivía aquí, o eso creía el. El paquete no tenia remitente solo decía su nombre completo, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era un disco para DVD, parpadeo aun mas desentendido pero con curiosidad, fue a su cuarto con el que ahora compartía con Athena y colocó el disco en el DVD y prendió la televisión.

Se quedo parado enfrente viendo como ella se acercaba a...

— _Te espere a la mañana Athena -le reprendió arrogante Kyo._

— _No pude y además no tengo mucho tiempo Kyo..._

— _¡Claro! Con que ahora te llevas tan bien con Yagami que ya ni siquiera te importó_

— _Se que te debo una explicación. -bajo un poco su vista._

— _bien, te escucho_ _._

— _No pude dejarlo solo, el salvo mi vida._

— _Se que no debo meterme en tu vida pero eso no te entiendo Athena. -suspiro._ — _sabes muy bien que es mi peor enemigo y lo tienes viviendo en tu casa. -reclamo._

— _Lo se, lo se. Sentí pena por el, no tiene a nadie._

— _Iori Yagami es... ¡Es un asesino! no deberías sentir lastima por el. ¡Quiere asesinarme!_

— _Kyo yo... lo siento._

— _¿lo sientes? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga._

— _¡LO SOY! -le aseguro._

— _Entonces ¡Échalo! Desásete de el._

— _No puedo hacer eso Kyo, no ahora... esperare a que se recupere._

 _Kyo gruño en desacuerdo, ella se acerco para tomarlo de la mano y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa para animarlo._

— _Además piensa, si Iori Yagami nunca mas recupera su memoria serás libre, ya no lo tendrás siguiéndote a todas partes con el objetivo de asesinarte. -le dijo, Kyo pareció pensarlo, lo que ella decía era cierto._

— _Eso seria muy conveniente para mi familia. -comento dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos eran egoístas. — Ojala no recordará nunca._

— _Tu no tienes porque preocuparte Kyo, Iori jamás volverá a molestarte te lo aseguro._

 _Kyo la miro al_ _go sorprendido por la forma de pensar de su amiga y la de el, ella asintió volviendo a hablar._

— _Confía en mí..._

 _Kyo no supo si fue un acto de felicidad o el impulso pero en ese momento la tomo del rostro y la beso como nunca pensó que se atrevería hacerlo y menos a ella quien no pareció resistirse de ni mucho menos apartarse, es mas ¿lo disfrutaba? Ella lo disfrutaba..._

Iori no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a lo que había escuchado, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a su novia besando a otro hombre... y en ese momento el disco se cortó viendo peleas contra Kyo en los torneos King of Fighters.

—Esas imágenes. -musito y de repente grito cayendo de rodillas, su cabeza le dolía a rayos como si fuera a estallar y le daba vueltas viniendo miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente y en todas estaba Kyo mezclándose con los más recientes.

 _El fuego purpura, Orochi, Kyo, la rivalidad, su objetivo ¡Asesinarlo!... por último... Athena_

— no, No.. ¡NO! -Sus lágrimas caían forzadamente por su rostro y el rostro de la psíquica ocupó su mente por última vez. —Athena... Athena...

Levanto su vista hacia la pantalla y vio como su rival lo acavaba con una de sus mejores técnicas y su fuego carmesí.. Todo el mundo lo aplaudía y lo aclamaba. Ese momento lo recordó por completo, fue la primera humillación al ser derrotado por un Kusanagi, por Kyo y fue ahí que sintió su fuerza, su poder.. Luego lo volvió a retar y el con su arrogancia dijo ¡Cuando quieras!

Para Iori fue como si un velo cayera de sus ojos volviendo hacer el mismo de antes. Se levanto mientras el dolor disminuía, fue hacia el televisor apagandolo echando una ultima mirada a "su habitación" dónde había estado noches con Athena, hablando por horas, dándose de besos muy cariñosos.

— Estupideces -sonrió para si, con crueldad.

—Finalmente volví, para acabarte Kyo. -rio y agrego en voz baja y llena de odio. — ¡Malditos! van arrepentirse por haberme engañado de esa manera ¡Lo juro!

En la tarde cuando Athena llego de la universidad dejo sus libros en su cama, se veía cansada, necesitaba ver a Iori, el sabia como animarla y amaba estar con el.

—¿Iori? -Lo llamó pensando que estaba en el baño pero no había nadie. Quizás habrá salido a caminar, pensó Athena pero un presentimiento la hizo dudar, iba a salir a buscarlo cuando algo llamo su atención, un papel desgarrado estaba tirado en el suelo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y vio que decía para Iori Yagami y el sello del correo de la ciudad y fue ahí cuando noto que el DVD estaba prendido, dudando tomo el control y prendió el televisor, el sonido del disco empezaba a girar cuando se vio así misma en el jardín de la mansión Kusanagi caminando hacia su amigo.

—Kyo... -se llevo una mano en los labios recordando esas escenas, el la había besado y ella no hizo nada para apartarlo, era su mejor amigo y en ese momento sintió que debía comprobar algo, ¿si aun lo amaba?

Luego se acordó de la conversación anterior que tuvo con el castaño, en la mente se le cruzo las palabras de Iori.

" _No quisiera recordar..."_

No había duda, Iori había visto el disco, apago el DVD, saco el disco y lo arrojo hacia el balcón, afuera callo sobre el césped del jardín.

¿Habrá recordado algo?

Se pregunto temblante y sus ojos se humedecieron queriendo llorar, se imaginaba a Iori parado en el mismo lugar viendo el disco con repudio y dolor. Luego lo recordó tranquilo con esa semi sonrisa abrazandola. Sintió una punzada sobre su pecho y se tomó de la cabeza sin saber que hacer, solo podía llorar.. Lo había perdido para siempre.

— ¡Ahhhh, NO!

Con sus poderes mentales levanto un mueble y lo envió contra la pared destruyéndolo por completo, lo miro por un momento cansada y recordó como es Iori ahora con el mismo atuendo de siempre con el símbolo de la luna creciente y su expresión seria con una risa sádica.

Ella sabia que este día llegaría, tenia claro que Iori volvió hacer el mismo de antes y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, quiso ir a reclamarle a Kyo porque estaba segura que fue el quien envió el video pero se retracto de inmediato ¿Para que? Ya el daño estaba hecho y nada podrá cambiarlo.

...

 _Muy pronto, el final de esta historia..._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

" _El hilo rojo del destino"_

Habían pasado varios meses después de que Iori se fue de la vida de Athena, desde entonces no lo volvió a ver ni saber de el, realmente lo extrañaba aun lo recordaba fumando en el balcón como si fuera ayer, cuando estaban juntos besándose y demostrandose todo el amor que en ese momento sentían, las tardes de paseo por la ciudad como acostumbravan ya no tenía la urgencia de volver volando a casa después de clases solo para verlo, ya no era lo mismo sin el, sentía que algo le faltava, de verdad lo necesitaba y se conformaba solo con verlo o saber de el.

El torneo KOF 2.003 llego, ella estaba entusiasmada, al fin lo vería nuevamente, aunque sea de lejos, tenia la esperanza de hablar con el, pero lo único que recibió de el fue su fría mirada y su indiferencia, era de esperarse, todo volvió hacer como antes era como si ella no existiera para el, se entristeció prefería la indiferencia a que la odiara.

Ella estaba junto con su equipo "High School Girls" también el equipo de mujeres de Mai, los Fatal Fury, también Kyo en singular como Iori y los Ikari Warior eran algunos de los equipos presentes.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y el estadio del torneo estaba repleto de personas que aclamaban a sus equipos favoritos que se encontraba arriba de la plataforma mientras eran presentados cada uno.

Como siempre entre el público estaba una jovencita de cabello rosa que no dejaba de gritar también entre los barullos de la gente.

—¡Athena! ¡Renuncia no ganarás! -Exclamaba queriendo que la psíquica escuchará pero no tuvo éxito y algunos fans de Athena la miraban feo.

—Ya basta Mignon me avergüenzas -le dijo su hermana Ninon que se encontraba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

—Aun no entiendo como a ella la siguen invitando a esos torneos y a mi no, es obvio que soy mejor que ella -dijo apretando sus mandíbulas cuando veía a la psíquica sonreír y saludar al público.

—Sabes que no es cierto, ¿Porque sólo vienes a abuchearla? -Cuestiono en desacuerdo

—pues a diferencia de ti no vengo a ver a un chico que sale corriendo cada vez que le habló -contesto señalando a Rock Howard que se encontraba abajo de la plataforma alentando a Terry. —Oh, vaya es hijo de uno de los participantes.

—Adoptivo, Terry Bogard lo adoptó como padre -le informo sonrojada mientras veía a Terry saludar también y vio algo peculiar en el pelirrojo que se encontraba cerca de el.

—Vaya, estas muy bien informada. -habló molestando a su hermana quien veía seriamente a unos de los participantes. —¿Qué tanto miras al pelirrojo? ¡Oye! ¡Es guapo! -Grito con corazones en sus ojos

—Deja de comportate como niña y miralo bien Mignon -le reto como si fuera su hermana mayor sin dejar de ver a Iori.

La pelo rosa lo miro y noto en una de sus manos un hilo rojo que tenia atado en su dedo meñique.

—El hilo rojo del destino -musito sorprendida hace tiempo que no veía uno, solo se lograba ver si la persona destinada estaba cerca.

—Y mira dónde termina -dijo con una sonrisa burlona para fastidiar a su hermana.

Mignon siguió el cordón con su mirada terminando justo en el dedo meñique de Athena.

—¡Maldita fresa con suerte! -una vena apareció en la frente de la pelo rosa.

—Jajaja -rio su hermana con ganas —ya sabes Mignon, un hilo rojo nos conecta, no importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar, se puede estirar, tensar o enredar pero nunca romper.. Iori y Athena están destinados a estar juntos para siempre y vaya tienes razón es muy atractivo, que suerte la de Athena ¿Verdad? -Cuestiono con ironía a su hermana.

—Grrr ¡La odio! ¡La odio!

Paso el tiempo y ya estaban en la final, Iori y Kyo eran los finalistas y estaban arriba de la plataforma a punto de enfrentarse y era lo que todos esperaban "La pelea de ambos rivales".

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Kyo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos Yagami.

Sin decir más se lanzaron directamente a atacarse, Kyo corrió hacia su rival quien espero hasta el ultimo momento para detenerlo y defenderse del ataque con una piña, sin embargo el castaño esperaba eso y esquivo el golpe con destreza, escabullendose por detrás del pelirrojo y asestando un golpe seguro en su hombro.

Iori dio unos pasos para recuperar su estabilidad y con la misma fuerza giro sobre si mismo y golpeo con su pierna el costado del estómago de Kyo que le afecto ya que gimió de dolor logrando que Kyo se enojara aun mas, fue de repente hacia el pelirrojo y lo golpeo justo en el pecho con su hombro. Vio como Iori se quedo sin aire y aprovecho para volver a golpearlo en la cara está vez hacerlo estallar con sus llamas, Iori cayó al suelo llevándose una mano en la mejilla roja por el golpe y su ropa desgarrada y quemada, se levanto lentamente.

— ¿Te rindes? -pregunto el castaño con arrogancia.

—No antes de matarte Kyo. -sonrió limpiandose la mejilla con la manga de su camisa.

Athena estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por ambos, estaban pasando los límites, una explosión bicolor levantar el polvo de la plataforma y retumbar todo el lugar.

— ¡YA BASTA! Paren...- grito la psíquica mientras la nube de polvo la rodeaba y cegaba a todos.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran golpes, gruñidos, gritos de gemidos y quejidos, el fuego ardiendo. Poco a poco el humo y el polvo se iba desapareciendo y lograron verlos, se llevo una mano a los labios cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba cada uno.

— por dios... -murmuro.

El que estaba peor era Kyo, gravemente herido, su traje desgarrado, quemado y sucio, se podía ver la camiseta blanca una gran mancha de sangre sobre su hombro, tenia una herida grande y profunda, la sangre caía por su brazo y salpicaba el suelo, era de esperarse después de una explosión purpura fue la causante de eso, al parecer ese brazo estaba quebrado. No sólo tenía eso sino que también al costado de su frente un gran arañon y la sangre caía justo sobre un ojo que lo mantenía cerrado, también quemaduras al costado de su rostro, su pelo sucio y despeinado, sus labios entreabiertos respiraba entrecortado, estaba muy cansado.

Iori tampoco lucia tan bien, tenia una pierna arrodillada en el suelo y sangraba, también una gran herida en su pecho que también sangraba demasiado y de sus labios fluía un hilo de sangre, su ojo izquierdo hinchado con restos de sangre.

— Se están matando ¡Paren ya, por favor!

Por más que Athena gritara ellos no la escuchaban, nada ni nadie existía en esa pelea, solo ellos, la rivalidad y el fuego de ambos, no estaban dispuestos a parar hasta que uno muera, Athena sabia que Kyo no seria capas de matarlo porque el no era un asesino.

— ¡Fuiste tu! ¡Lo tuviste todo planeado! ¿Verdad Kyo? Lo planeaste bien todo! -exclamo Iori

Kyo sabia muy bien de lo que Iori hablaba.

— Si Yagami ¡Yo te envié el disco!

— ¡Maldito! ¡Se burlaron de mi todo este tiempo! -Grito furioso.— ¡No tienes honor!

Volvió a gritar aun mas furioso que nunca utilizando su Yamibarai, el fuego purpura paso feroz a poco centímetros de Kyo quien intentó invocar sus llamas pero esta vez su cuerpo no lo obedeció, estaba muy cansado y herido para poder atacar, una de sus piernas temblaron y cayo de lleno al suelo, jamás pensó que Iori lo dejaría en tan mal estado. Escucho que Iori venía hacia el con pasos lentos y torpes, cuando llegó a el sabia que sería su fin, Iori lo tomo del cuello haciendo alzar la cabeza del castaño.

— ¿Quieres morir como el cobarde que eres, Kyo?

—Maldito... -dijo débilmente el castaño.

— ¡Muere! -rugió Iori para hacerlo estallar.

— ¡NOOO!

Iori levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el grito de Athena, la vio con una expresión de desesperación y sus ojos rojos empapados de lagrimas, quiso dar un paso hacia ellos pero Iori rápidamente extendió un brazo hacia ella con intención de lanzar sus llamas si se acercaba.

—por favor Iori..

— Este no es tu asunto ¡Largo! -ordeno mirándola con seriedad y viendo como los amigos de Kyo querían atacar en cualquier instante pero no le importaba.

—¡No!

Iori apreto aun mas el cuello de su rival viéndose reflejado en los ojos de Kyo quien iba a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento, arrodillado a punto de acabar con la vida de la persona que más odiaba y aun no estaba satisfecho del todo, sentía que Kyo no le había dado lo mejor de el.

—ya Yagami termina con esta guerra de una vez -balbuceo Kyo

Iori lo soltó sorprendiendo a todos, Kyo se retorcio del dolor.

—No voy a matarte aun Kyo, no tan fácilmente. -dijo colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos. —Entrena porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte

Se dio vuelta ignorando a la psíquica que quedo parada cerca de el y giro su cabeza para ver una vez mas a su rival derrotado sintiéndose satisfecho al fin al cabo el había ganado, había derrotado a Kyo, lo había lastimado tanto como siempre lo había deseado, el árbitro sin mas nombró a Iori como ganador del torneo.

— Ya nos volveremos a ver

Dijo sin mas Iori saliendo de la plataforma e irse mientras que Athena, Shingo y Benimaru acudían rápidamente a Kyo, Athena comenzó a utilizar sus poderes psíquicos en el para curarlo aunque no fuera suficiente.

Paso una semana desde el último torneo King of Fighters, Athena finalmente decidió dejar Japón para siempre, ya había armado su maleta y listo su boleto para España para comenzar una nueva vida, se despidió de sus empleados de la mansión como también de sus compañeros de la universidad, pero antes debía ir a visitar a su amigo al hospital, aunque ella no podía ni hablar con el porque aun seguía inconsciente, se había dado cuenta que fue un error llevar a Iori a su mansión ya que para ella cada rincón del lugar lo recordaba, también haber dejado de frecuentar a sus amigos por Iori y ahora los había recuperado, ya empezaba a ser como antes, ellos la reconfortaban y le agradaba pasar el tiempo juntos pero con todo y eso no llenaba su vida como Iori. Cada vez que pensaba en el la tristeza volvía de nuevo, sus amigos se daban cuenta y aun así la animaban.

—Lo olvidaras Athena ¡Ya veras! luego se convertirá en parte de tu pasado y nos estaremos riendo de eso -le decía Malin al verla asi para animarla pero no lograba nada, solo rogaba que ese viaje sirviera para que olvidará al pelirrojo y tenia la esperanza que algún día regresara curada de las heridas que Iori le dejo.

Athena solo semi sonrió pensando que era fácil para Malin decir porque ella no se había enamorado de el.

...

Kyo abrió sus ojos lentamente y giro un poco su cabeza para ver en donde se encontraban, efectivamente en un hospital, suspiro cansado cerrando sus ojos.

—Kyo...

Escucho, no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba con el. Una mujer... parpadeo tratando de aclarar su visión ¿Será su novia Yuki? No, no parecía ella.

—Kyo-san...

— ¿Athena? -murmuro el por fin reconociendo la suave voz.

Ella estaba sentada a su lado, se veía preocupada, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido celeste.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste -dijo, sus ojos purpura brillando con sincera felicidad mientras miraba con adoración al joven que alguna vez amo en secreto. —Yuki y tus padres fueron a comer algo mientras yo te cuidaba por un momento. -continuo. —Los chicos también están muy preocupados por ti y esperan afuera. -su voz se quebró y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos asombrando a Kyo y ella sonrió, a pesar de que lloraba.

Kyo no pudo evitar levantar una mano para apartar las lágrimas de su mejilla. Athena lo miro sorprendida y con cuidado paso sus brazos a su alrededor estrechándolo con cariño.

—Kyo-san... -sollozo. —pensé que todo terminaría en ese momento. Pensé que...

— ¿Qué iba a morir? -pregunto Kyo con voz suave y agrego con una sonrisa traviesa. —¿Tan poca fe me tienes?

Athena negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, aun si tu ganabas Iori hubiera resultado muerto y te convertirías en un asesino, por parte tuya habrías muerto también.

— ¿Debo agradecerle a Yagami que no me allá matado? -cuestiono algo enojado recordando que hace poco ella y el pelirrojo eran muy "amigos" cuando el Yagami no recordara nada.

—Aun sigues molesto conmigo... cuando la molesta debería ser yo. -se alejo de el, secándose las lagrimas con sus manos, el comprendió.

— ¿Hablas del disco? Si yo se lo envié para que terminarás con esta farsa y recordarte quien es Iori Yagami. -confeso, bajando un poco la vista. —También lo hice por tu bien.

—Lo se, el no volvió a buscarme, fue como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria -dijo con algo de melancolía

—Debes olvidarte de el. -dijo de la nada volviendo a mirarla. —Yagami ha vuelto a ser el de antes y el hecho de que este aquí lo prueba...

—Kyo... como si fuera tan fácil. -susurro triste.

—Tú lo quieres ¿verdad? -pregunto, ella tardo en contestar.

—Asi como tu quieres a Yuki.

Kyo la miro algo decepcionado, ella no sabia que desde el momento en que la beso en su casa algo cambio en el, ya no la veía como antes sino que ahora cambiaron los papeles, ahora era el quien se había enamorado como un idiota.

—Debo irme... -sonrió ella y beso a Kyo en la frente. —No sabes lo tranquila que me siento al ver que estas bien, cuídate mucho, por favor.

—¡Espera! -La detuvo. —¿Volverás, mañana?

—No Kyo, me iré de Japón por un tiempo espero que lo entiendas.

—¿Qué? Pero yo..

—Lo siento pero ya es una decisión tomada -bajo un poco su mirada para no ver su cara de enojado pero el no lo estaba, es mas parecía comprensivo.

—¿A dónde iras?

—A España, acabo de firmar un contrato en Madrid -sonrió ella

—Entiendo. -Kyo también sonrió, ya sabía dónde ir a buscarla, aun no era tarde para volver a recuperar su amor iba a esperar lo necesario, lo que fuera para tenerla, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Fue una noche silenciosa cuando Athena estaba llendo al aeropuerto, su chofer era quien la llevaba mientras que ella miraba por la ventanilla la ciudad de Osaka por última vez.

—¡Aaaaaaa! -grito su chofer frenando de golpe, al parecer había chocado con algo, las ruedas derraparon hacia un lado haciendo que su chofer se golpeara fuerte la cabeza contra el volante y mucho humo salía del motor que aun seguía encendido, Athena por suerte no se hizo nada.

—¡Akira! -Lo llamo desesperada saliendo del vehículo y abrir la puerta dónde estaba el piloto.

—Se... Señorita -balbuceo

Athena aliviada lo tomo con cuidado y lo saco del auto hacia un costado del asfalto con temor que explotará, lo acomodo recostandolo sobre el suelo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó preocupada, el solo le sonrió.

Lo bueno que no había tráfico por esa avenida, por lo contrario este accidente se convertiría en una catástrofe, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Algo llamo su atención y fue a investigar, las ruedas delanteras del auto estaban derretidas y llameantes de un color purpura, se sorprendió ¿podría ser?.

—ya pasó tiempo Athena

Escucho su profunda y suave voz, una presencia estaba detrás de ella y sintió un escalofrió. Se voltio lentamente, sabiendo que se trataba de Iori, no pudo ocultar la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Iori la miraba con frialdad pero aun en su mirada cruel podía ver rasgos de aquel Iori que conoció. Athena entreabrió los labios, como si estuviera realmente dispuesta a decirle algo, pero se contuvo y su expresión paso a sorpresa al dolor. El pelirrojo vio esto y su mirada se suavizo un poco, o eso creyó Athena.

—No sabes cuanto te extrañe -habló ella sabiendo que luego se arrepentiria.

Iori parpadeo sorprendido, pero al segundo recobró la compostura. Estaba vestido como siempre solía estarlo, de negro, con su larga camisa blanca, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones rojos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yagami, bajo la mirada un momento, sacando las manos de los bolsillos con gesto tranquilo y relajado.

— ¡Falsa! ¡Eso eres, Athena! -dijo, poniendo sus ojos rojos sobre los de ella. Athena solo sonrió sintiendo un dolor sobre su pecho, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos eso era lo que creía el de ella.

—¿Eso piensas de mi? -susurro Athena

— ¿Por qué Athena? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A LLEVARME A TU CASA?!

Exclamo enfurecido y velozmente se lanzo a tomarla del cuello con una sola mano sin levantarla...

—yo... -solo pudo decir sintiendo los dedos de Iori apretando fuertemente su cuello.

— ¡Como fuiste capaz de mentir de ese modo! Sometiéndome a ti... ¡No debiste burlarte de mí! -Iori estaba furioso, sentía un intenzo odio. — ¿Qué buscabas con ese engaño? ¿Impedir mi pelea contra tu amado Kyo, quizá? Y todas esas promesas solo fueron habladurías ¡MALDITA SEAS ATHENA!

Ella abrió sus ojos, Iori dijo promesas, entonces el lo recordaba todo.

—Iori... -sollozó.

— ¿Amas a ese idiota? ¡Contesta! -le grito, Athena no lograba pronunciar ni una palabra. — ¿Porque lo besaste? -cuestiono nuevamente aprisionándola mas, recordando esas escenas del disco.

—por... que... también lo quería. -murmuro, los ojos rojos de Iori cambiaron, ahora era dolida que con un empujón brusco la empujó contra el coche y de pronto el auto estalló y Iori rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos invocando sus llamas púrpuras para que el impacto no le llegará.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, el auto se seguía incendiando o lo que quedaba de el, busco a Athena y la vio a metros tirada de espaldas sobre el asfalto, de inmediato fue hasta ella, Athena estaba consiente ya que se movía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Iori quiso ayudarla pero su orgullo se lo impidió, aun seguía furioso con ella.

Athena intentaba sacarse un pedazo de vidrio que estaba incrustado en su pierna y al lograrlo pego un grito de dolor y un chorro de sangre salto lastimándose también la palma de su mano, Iori se agacho para mirarla. Ella se estaba desangrando y quiso utilizar sus poderes para curarse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió tomando su brazo con rudeza, ella lo miro dolida.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste porque te salve?-pregunto el de la nada recordando el "accidente " que lo había dejado sin memoria.

—No.

—Ni yo mismo se porque lo hice, algo me indujo hacerlo. -acepto Iori. —¿Dime realmente porque te hiciste cargo de mi?

Athena empezó a perder la conciencia y recostarse sobre el césped, estaba débil por los golpes del impacto del auto y cada vez se desangraba más... ya no tenia fuerzas y si había llegado su hora estaba resignada a morir.

— ¡CONTESTAME, ATHENA! -grito Iori sacudiéndola. — ¡Esto aun no ha acabado! ¡Quiero que me digas porque demonios lo hiciste!

Los bruscos tirones de Iori hicieron que el dolor corriera por todo el cuerpo de Athena estremeciéndose.

—Porque tu salvaste mi vida, sentía que era mi deber... ¿y sabes que? no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho -gimió Athena. Iori se quedo quieto observándola confundido, esperando a que continuara. —Precisabas de alguien... y solo yo estaba ahí.

— ¿Tuviste el descaro de APIADARTE de mi? ¡¿A sentir LASTIMA?! -Iori rio con amargura. — ¿y luego que? ¡¿Vas a decirme que todo cambio?!

Athena cerró sus ojos, cansada. Iori la volvió a sacudir para que reaccionara.

—Ya Iori, sueltame -murmuro Athena y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios. —No me creerás de todos modos.

—Dilo Athena

Ella lo miro a los ojos y se asombro al verlos tan brillantes y preocupados, levanto su mano y toco levemente su rostro.

—Te amo, Iori.. te amo –susurro Athena con un último esfuerzo.

Iori quedo mirándola en silencio, no creía lo que acaba de suceder, lentamente acaricio el rostro pálido de Athena mientras notaba un pequeño charco de sangre a su lado, Iori Yagami era considerado el más fuerte y poderoso guerrero, que puede luchar contra cualquier oponente, menos ir contra sus sentimientos, iba a llevársela pero unas sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancias se empezaba a escuchar de lejos y en pocos minutos estarían ahí, se levanto y se fue del lugar.

 **Próximo capítulo el final**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

 _"Si fui quien te quería"_

 _"Athena, Athena, Athena"_

Podía escuchar las miles de voces que clamaban por ella. Había pasado seis meces después de ver a Iori por última vez, luego lo único que recuerda era que despertó en el hospital de Osaka, estuvo solo cinco días internada y luego le dieron el alta, ahora se encontraba en el estadio Santiago Bernabéu de Madrid a punto de salir a cantar a miles de personas, sus fans.

Aunque aún extrañaba al pelirrojo pero no se sentía sola ya que su chofer acepto vivir con ella en España como también su cocinera.

—Athena ¿Estas lista? -pregunto su representante entrando a su camerino.

—Si, solo dame un minuto -respondió colocándose su vincha de estrellas. —Mi publico me espera. -Termino diciendo levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su rostro.

—Si, no te preocupes -sonrió forzadamente, daría lo que fuera para olvidarse de _el._

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que diría hacia el escenario. _¡Athena, Athena, Athena!_ En cada paso que daba se escuchaban mas las voces; de verdad, si no amara cantar no podría hacer esto, pararse delante de miles de personas, desde que comenzó su carrera como solista sabia que al principio no seria fácil y esta era su recompensa después de tantas críticas y ensayos, ahora era ella una cantante única y reconocida mundialmente, ya no sólo una luchadora KOF sino toda una estrella de pop.

Se paró detrás de la cortina esperando el llamado; con su top rojo brillante y su falda de bolados era lo que la identificaba.

—Ahora Athena, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, sal Athena, sal!

Salió y en ese preciso instante se presentó a su público como la estrella que era, las luces eran excitantes, se podía sentir la tención y la emoción en el ambiente.

—¡Buenas noches España! - Grito, y se escucharon miles de voces gritar en un unisonó. —Les voy a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas espero que les guste porque ¡Hay muchas más! -Dijo y el publico estallo en aplausos y gritos.

Comenzó a sonar la música del primer tema que interpretaría, siempre comenzaba sus conciertos con ese tema que ella misma escribió y le traía muchos recuerdos.

 _ **Se te olvido besarme en estos labios que se han roto,**_

 _ **se te olvido mimarme al caminar,**_

 _ **se te olvido mirarme con el brillo de tus ojos,**_

 _ **parece que no quieres recordar...**_

Recordó cuando la salvo por segunda vez.

— _¡ATHENA! -grito Yuki al verla en peligro._

 _Iori vio con sorpresa como un pedazo de pared caía justo hacia la psíquica y corrió a toda velocidad tan rápido que Athena no alcanzo a reaccionar y Iori cayó sobre ella pesadamente contra el asfalto_

 _Athena abrió sus ojos con horror cuando vio restos de polvo del escombro que iba a caer sobre ella de no haber sido por Iori._

 _Iori ¡La había salvado! Nuevamente..._

— _¿Iori-kun?-Lo llamó varias veces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inconsistente sobre ella, sus brazos aferrados a su cintura y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus pechos y así lo podía verlo, débil y vio como un hilo de sangre caía aun lado de su rostro. — ¡Iori-kun!_

 _ **Pero algun dia vas a querer volver,**_

 _ **al verme bien,**_

 _ **besando amor en otros labios,**_

 _ **y el corazon te va a doler y vas a ver,**_

 _ **que estabas tan equivocado...**_

También la primera charla en el hospital...

— _¿Quién eres ? -Escucho Athena que le decía_

— _Asamiya Athena. –respondió ella observandolo y no hubo registro alguno_

— _Athena... -repitió Iori, volteo su mirada un momento como si tratará de recordar pero nada sucedió y volvió a verla — ¿Me conoces?_

— _Asi es_

También cuando llegó a la mansión Asamiya..

 _La noche llegó y Athena acostada en su cama pensaba en Iori, en esa voz tan tranquila, tan instruido... Quizás ¿Asi seria Iori Yagami de no haber sido criado en el odio y la rivalidad?_

 _Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir cuando un grito la despertó, un grito de dolor y de furia. Se trataba de Iori, fue corriendo a su habitación y cuando entro lo encontró sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, jadeante, Athena se acerco aun más._

— _Iori..._

— _¡Aléjate!_

 _Athena noto que los ojos de Iori estaban empapados de lagrimas y colocó una mano en su hombro._

— _¿Todo está bien?_

 _Como respuesta recibió otro gemido ahogado._

— _Me duele..._

— _Espera... voy a llamar a Akira para llevarte al hospital...- Athena quiso levantarse pero una mano la detuvo._

— _No..._

— _Pero..._

— _¡NO!_

 _Esa firmeza... esa irá en su voz..._

 _Athena no sabia que hacer, Iori jadeaba, sus latidos era anormal. De pronto un hilo de sangre salió de entre sus labios y el pelirrojo se llevo una mano al pecho. Athena comprendió... pero ¿Cómo contarle lo del Riot sin alarmarlo?_

— _Oye... estarás bien. -intento tranquilizarlo tocándole sutilmente la mano. —Ya pasará, te lo aseguro -limpio la sangre de sus labios con suavidad._

— _¿Cómo lo... sabes? -musito Iori, Athena cerro los ojos un segundo, luego respondió._

— _Porque... te conozco y se que te pondrás bien_

 _Iori bajo la cabeza._

— _¿De que hablas? Eres mi novia y... ¡No te recuerdo, tu rostro y tu nombre no representan nada!_

 _Athena asintió, por parte era verdad ella no fue nadie importante en su vida, ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente._

— _Para mi tu representas algo. -se forzó a decir. —y hasta que te recuperes eso alcanzará ¿Esta bien?_

 _Iori asintió, apretando las sabanas con sus manos reprimiendo el dolor que sentía y también probablemente el temor_

— _Gracias... -susurro._

 _ **Si fui quien te queria,**_

 _ **Fui quien daba todo por ti,**_

 _ **Fui quien cada dia,**_

 _ **Solo quiso hacerte feliz,**_

 _ **Quien te confiaba el alma ciegamente,**_

 _ **Fui quien te amaba incondicionalmente,**_

 _ **Quien te entrego su corazon de frente,**_

 _ **Y tu lo olvidarias...**_

 _ **Pero vas a ver, y vas a ver...Vas a querer volver...**_

 _ **Y vas a ver, tu vas a ver... Vas a querer volver...**_

— _¿No piensas comer? -pregunto algo enojada._

 _Ella se acerco a Iori quien fumaba un cigarrillo y no era el único ya que en el suelo yacían varias colillas previamente consumidas, su vista hacia el jardín iluminado por grandes faroles._

— _No quiero. -gruño el pelirrojo voltio su vista hacia Athena._

— _Pero tienes que comer. -acoto la joven. — Necesitas recuperarte ya que aun sigues en tratamiento y tampoco tomaste tus medicamentos._

 _El pelirrojo la miro fríamente._

— _Eso no te concierne_

— _... -Athena bajo su mirada sin decir nada, Iori en ese momento se llevo una mano a la frente y añadió._

— _Lo siento, no quería hablarte de esa manera_

— _Descuida. -aliviada, Athena se acerco y se sentó a su lado, hacia un poco de frío y ella se abrazo así misma frotando un poco sus brazos para entrar un poco en calor y vio que Iori usaba una camisa blanca y su pecho descubierto, al parecer el frio de la noche de primavera no le hacía nada._

 _Ella sonrió y fue un impulso que ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo quien se sintió algo incomodo pero lo reconfortaba._

— _Debí decirte que eras un peleador en los torneos King of Fighters -comentó suavemente . —Pero eso no es escusa para que no quieras comer y en vez de eso ¿Fumas? con el estómago vacío_

— _¿Qué pretendes? -sonrió Iori, sintiéndose raro, pero colocó su ante brazo sobre la cintura de Athena atrayendola hacia el, ese sonrojo de ella no tardo en presentarse._

 _Permanecieron muy cerca, los dos observando el hermoso jardín y escuchando a los grillos cantar._

— _Tienes que comer, traje la charola.._

— _¿Quién es Kyo Kusanagi? -pregunto de repente y Athena lo miro iba a decirle la verdad._

— _El es tu peor enemigo, el Clan rival a quien odias a muerte. -le informo y Iori abrió sus ojos impresionado, si ella era su novia porque había fotos de ese sujeto en su habitación._

— _¿Porque tienes fotos de el?-quiso saber_

— _Porque es mi mejor amigo._

 _Ahora el pelirrojo estaba más confundido._

— _Pero... eres mi novia_

— _No Iori, mentí al respecto -suspiro apenada —No soy tu novia, solo dije eso para poder verte en el hospital y saber de ti porque...-hizo una pausa_

— _¿Porque...?_

— _Porque tu salvaste mi vida, es por eso que estas en ese estado..._

— _Dime que pasó Athena ¿No fue un simple accidente verdad?_

— _Está bien pero necesito que me prestes mucha atención._

 _ **Se te olvido abrazarme cuando el alma tuvo frio,**_

 _ **y rescatarme de esta soledad,**_

 _ **se te olvido que siempre me juraste estar conmigo,**_

 _ **y parece que no quieres recordar...**_

En el parque de diversiones ...

 _Ambos estaban muy conmocionados por la gran atracción, sólo desde afuera el parque se veía espectacular, lleno de luces y con algunos juegos ya funcionando llamando aun más la atención. Cuando entraron al parque la vista de Athena se colocó a un juego que se llamaba "La casita del horror" Athena se paró justo enfrente, había una cola y entraban grupos de seis personas._

— _Entremos aquí -dispuso la psíquica con el pelirrojo e hicieron la cola._

 _Cuando entraron Athena miraba a todos lados y salió un muñeco de un murciélago de la nada y esta se sobresalto saltando hacia atrás chocando con Iori._

— _Lo siento -se disculpó, el pelirrojo solo sonrió._

— _Descuida._

 _La caminata siguió con las demás personas de su grupo y el pelirrojo aun veía Athena seguía mirando atenta por todos lados._

— _¿Tienes miedo?_

— _Claro que no -respondió como si nada Athena cuando escucho un grito desgarrador y se sobresalto bastante que tuvo que tomar el brazo de Iori con fuerza, el río suavemente siguiendo el camino._

— _¡Oye!, no te burles-le dijo ella media enojada pasando enfrente de el demostrando que no tenía miedo, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una piedra que estaba en el piso y callo de lleno al piso._

— _Oi, demonios. -oyó gruñir a Iori que le recordó al viejo Iori._

 _Se volvió sobresaltada... pero todo lo que vio fue al pelirrojo en el suelo, Iori Yagami había tropezado con una estúpida piedra de decoración del lugar que estaba en su camino, no pudo evitar echarse a reír y Iori rio con ella nuevamente con suavidad. Athena aliviada al saber que no era ese Iori del pasado._

 _ **Pero algun dia vas a querer volver,**_

 _ **al verme bien,**_

 _ **besando amor en otros labios,**_

 _ **y el corazon te va a doler y vas a ver,**_

 _ **que estabas tan equivocado...**_

 _Athena lo vio como levantaba su mano y se la llevaba a su cabeza, cerrando un ojo, le costaba trabajo aguantar el dolor._

— _Iori..._

— _Es fuerte y lo más gracioso es que lo odio aun sin recordar nada -murmuro._

— _ya vendrán por si solo, ya veras. -lo reconforto colocando una mano en su hombro y Iori la miro pensativo._

— _¿Qué pasaría si me acordará de todo? -pregunto Iori de la nada._

 _Los ojos de Athena se humedecieron._

— _¿Aun estarías a mi lado?_

— _Si Iori, por mí parte si estaría a tu lado.. -le aseguro._

 _Sabia que el la necesitaba, hubo noches que Iori despertaba con un grito, temblando bruscamente la empujaba temiendo lastimarla, sus sueños eran violentos, como el mismo mataba a personas por placer._

— _Vamos a casa. -le propuso Athena y el sonrió._

 _Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar, Iori se detuvo en su primer paso llevándose una mano a la cabeza con un gemido._

— _¡Iori...! -Athena lo tomo de los hombros, nuevamente esos dolores, había creído que ya estaba mejorando pero esos dolores eran seguidos, el la nombró con desesperación. — Aquí estoy._

 _Iori se agachó jadeando y Athena lo sostenía estando a su lado, ambos se abrazaron._

— _No lo aguanto más Athena..._

 _Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor._

— _Quiero que desaparezca... -Término diciendo, Athena sintió que lloraba aunque no podía verlo_

 _Después de unos minutos el se fue calmando y el dolor desaparecía pero aún quedaron asi abrazados y el pelirrojo se aferró aun mas a ella sorprendiendola, la abrazo con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir._

— _¿Eh.. Iori? -Susurro algo sonrojada_

— _Athena... tu... -A Iori le costaba decirle lo que sentía —Eres mi fortaleza, mi nueva vida ahora._

 _Athena abrió aun mas sus ojos, no esperaba que Iori le dijera esa confección._

— _Solo estando a tu lado el dolor por más inaguantable que sea no siento temor alguno_

 _Ella no supo que contestar, solo acariciaba su espalda, muy junto a él y un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos..._

— _Solo quisiera recordarte para poder agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mí... es por eso que deseo solo estar contigo porque... tengo sentimientos hacia a ti._

 _Athena sonrió sorprendida, le agradaba lo que escuchaba._

— _Yo... también siento lo mismo Iori, creo que me gustas._

 _El pelirrojo rio suavemente, se sentía sumamente feliz. Athena estaba emocionada, nunca pensó que algún día sentiría algo tan lindo por Iori, ese nuevo Iori sin recuerdos la había enamorado y tampoco imaginaba su vida sin el y este la quería con ella y eso era suficiente para el._

— _Prometo que estaré a tu lado, Iori... Lo prometo. -Le dijo con la más pura sinceridad. —Con o sin recuerdos_

 _El sonrió satisfecho acariciando el cabello de la psíquica con suavidad y poco a poco dejo de abrazarla para verla a los ojos, esas pupilas color lilas húmedas que lo miraban con amor, no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla sonrojada y darle un suave beso en sus cálidos labios._

 _ **Si fui quien te queria,**_

 _ **Fui quien daba todo por ti,**_

 _ **Fui quien cada dia,**_

 _ **Solo quiso hacerte feliz,**_

 _ **Quien te confiaba el alma ciegamente,**_

 _ **Fui quien te amaba incondicionalmente,**_

 _ **Quien te entrego su corazon de frente,**_

 _ **y tu lo olvidarias...**_

— _¿Nunca te preguntaste porque te salve?-pregunto el de la nada recordando el "accidente " que lo había dejado sin memoria._

— _No._

— _Ni yo mismo se porque lo hice, algo me indujo hacerlo. -acepto Iori. —¿Dime realmente porque te hiciste cargo de mi?_

 _Athena empezó a perder la conciencia y recostarse sobre el césped, estaba débil por los golpes del impacto del auto y cada vez se desangraba más... ya no tenia fuerzas y si había llegado su hora estaba resignada a morir._

— _¡CONTESTAME, ATHENA! -grito Iori sacudiéndola. — ¡Esto aun no ha acabado! ¡Quiero que me digas porque demonios lo hiciste!_

 _Los bruscos tirones de Iori hicieron que el dolor corriera por todo el cuerpo de Athena estremeciéndose._

— _Porque tu salvaste mi vida, sentía que era mi deber... ¿y sabes que? no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho -gimió Athena. Iori se quedo quieto observándola confundido, esperando a que continuara. —Precisabas de alguien... y solo yo estaba ahí._

— _¿Tuviste el descaro de APIADARTE de mi? ¡¿A sentir LASTIMA?! -Iori rio con amargura. — ¿y luego que? ¡¿Vas a decirme que todo cambio?!_

 _Athena cerró sus ojos, cansada. Iori la volvió a sacudir para que reaccionara._

— _Ya Iori, sueltame -murmuro Athena y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios. —No me creerás de todos modos._

— _Dilo Athena_

 _Ella lo miro a los ojos y se asombro al verlos tan brillantes y preocupados, levanto su mano y toco levemente su rostro._

— _Te amo, Iori.. te amo –susurro Athena con un último esfuerzo._

 _ **Si fui quien te queria,**_

 _ **Fui quien daba todo por ti,**_

 _ **Fui quien cada dia,**_

 _ **Solo quiso hacerte feliz,**_

 _ **Quien te confiaba el alma ciegamente,**_

 _ **Fui quien te amaba incondicionalmente,**_

 _ **Quien te entrego su corazon de frente,**_

 _ **y tu lo olvidarias...**_

 _ **Pero vas a ver, y vas a ver...Vas a querer volver...**_

 _ **ohhhh ohhhh**_

 _ **Vas a querer volver.**_

Cuando la canción finalizo, el publico grito emocionado, era increíble, como podía sentir todo el amor y la energía que ellos me transmitía mediante su apoyo.

Después del concierto Athena caminaba hacia su limusina a pesar que la prensa y sus fans se le dificultaba, solo firmó unos autógrafos y se sacó un par de fotos, se subió al vehículo suspirando cansada.

—solo llévame a casa Akira -le pidió exhausta mientras el auto comenzaba a andar, el solo asintió, Athena miraba por la ventanilla las luces y lugares de la ciudad, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que su chofer estaba llendo por el camino equivocado. —¿Akira que sucede?

El freno de repente aun lado de la carretera, salió del vehículo y al tiempo salió Athena preocupada ya que su chofer no se comportaba de ese modo.

—Al fin te encontré -le dijo estando de espaldas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? -iba a preguntar, pero una voz la corto en seco.

El corazón de Athena latió rápidamente, esa voz, tan familiar, despertó todas las emociones de golpe.

—Iori... -murmuro con voz temblorosa.

El se dio vuelta dejándose ver por ella, sin duda era Iori, sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dedos de una mano y la otra hundida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Athena sintió una gran felicidad al verlo, su rostro alargado y sereno como siempre, su pelo caía tapando todo un ojo y con el otro la miraba con impaciencia exhalando el humo que tenia en su boca, vestido con el uniforme que usaba su chofer.

—¿Y Akira?

—El esta bien

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego con lentitud empezó a acercarse quedando enfrente de ella, la mano de Iori fue bajando por un lado, hasta rozar su mejilla y posarse en el ángulo de su cuello.

—Tambien te extrañe -murmuro Iori, ella sonrió también sorprendida con el mismo impulso ella tomo su mano y la acerco a sus labios para besarla, esta vez fue Iori quien pareció confundido, sin embargo reacciono pronto, ocultando sus emociones, y tocando la boca de Athena con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Iori? -quiso saber la joven, su mirada brillaba, estaba confundida por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, todo era confuso.

—Oye... ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria nuevamente?

Ante lo dicho el pelirrojo rio abiertamente. Sus hombros se sacudían con su risa y miro a Athena divertido.

—tonta...

—Es que... no entiendo que haces aquí... -se disculpo ella llevándose una mano al cabello, para apartarlo de su rostro.

Iori entrecerró los ojos observándola fijamente.

—Necesitaba saber -murmuro.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunto Athena.

Iori se aparto un poco y le dio la espalda, mientras aspiraba el humo un poco más de su cigarrillo.

— Dime, Iori -insistió la joven.

Iori bruscamente se volvió hacia ella y la sujeto de los hombros haciendo presión con sus manos, su mirada seria y amenazante, asustandola.

—Saber. -siseo el pelirrojo apretando mas sus dedos. —Si es verdad lo que dijiste

—Ah... Iori, me estas lastimado -en verdad le dolía pero no sentía miedo, levanto sus manos, las llevo al rostro del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia ella, hasta que quedaron muy cerca y casi podían tocarse, con sus labios roso suavemente contra los de Iori quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Aprovechando esto ella simplemente lo beso, a su sorpresa también noto que Iori no se resistió es mas el dejo de presionarle sus hombros para dar paso a una caricia que recorrió por sus brazos y bajo por ellos hacia su cintura, desde donde sintió que la alzaba y la besaba con tanta pasión. Después Iori hundió su rostro entre los pechos de ella, respirando agitadamente.

—Si tratas de engañarme nuevamente lo vas a lamentar -dijo el.

Athena abrió sus ojos, sintiendo que oía al Iori que amo, que ama. Su voz se oía como si no quisiera perderla.

—Nunca te engañe Iori, soy totalmente sincera -le respondió aferrándose a el con un abrazo, pero Iori la aparto un poco para mirarla.

—Ahora te quedaras conmigo para siempre. -dijo serio esperando una respuesta pero ella solo sonrió asintiendo levemente.

—Asi será

—No vuelvas a irte

Por dios, con que serenidad lo decía, llena de afecto, era como si ese Iori que conoció ha vuelto, Athena nunca pudo estar mas feliz, sentía que volvían a estar unidos nuevamente. Ese era el verdadero Iori Yagami, era una mezcla de ambos Iori, tranquilo,una persona inteligente, abierta, seria, modesta y a la vez el brutal, poderoso Iori Yagami. De no haber sido criado en el odio y la venganza, ahora por primera vez comprendía que el siempre había sido asi.

El estaba cubierto bajo el fuego y el odio, el "accidente", la perdida de memoria solo le habían hecho olvidar su obsesión por Kyo pero no había cambiado su carácter. Athena estaba profundamente asombrada. En Iori, las emociones actuaban con tal fuerza que podían hacer que su personalidad tan tranquila se convirtiera en la resentimiento y vengativa que ella conocía. Pero ahora que estabano nuevamente juntos era como volver a esos días que tanto había soñado, solos, en su casa, conversando o simplemente estando juntos.

—Gracias por haberte quedado a mi lado -continuo el pelirrojo.

Athena aparto los ojos, estaba feliz pero aun continuaba resentida por lo sucedido cuando iba al aeropuerto en Japón.

—Por tu culpa casi moría en esa explosión - había un profundo tono de reproche en la voz de ella, no lo podía evitar. —No dejaste que me curara a tiempo.

Sintió que Iori se movía y la tomaba de la mano, eso la sorprendió nuevamente, todavía se sentía extraña al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

—No quería hacerlo... -dijo secamente, dolido. —La furia me domino en ese momento cuando dijiste que también lo querías.

—Tú lo dijiste, lo quería. - aseguro, le dolía recordar cuando la arrojo y la forma en que Iori se expresaba.

— ¿lo quieres? -musito.

—No de la manera que tu piensas...

En ese momento Iori la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla, sujeto su brazo y miro la cicatriz sobre su mano que fue cuando ella trato de sacarse el pedazo de vidrio en su pierna y deposito un beso sobre ella.

—Perdóname... en verdad lo siento.

Athena miro a Iori, hablando con la cabeza inclinada y sus labios contra la palma de su mano, era una entrega casi tan sincera como la que le había demostrado tiempo atrás, aquella noche en su casa. Ahora estaba entre los brazos de Iori de nuevo, se apoyo en el sintiendo su esencia masculina y cálida.

— ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Iori.

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño... -susurro ella con una leve sonrisa. Iori se separo del abrazo y acaricio su cabello, posando su mano tras la nuca de Athena y atrayéndola hacia el para besarla con pasión infinita en los labios.

— Creeme no lo es -le aseguro mirándola con cariño.

 _ **FIN**_

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia!

Seguiré con "Mi corazón es tuyo " que lo deje abandonado jajaja

A propósito la canción "vas a querer volver" pertenece a Maite Perroni


End file.
